The Chronicles of the Goddess of Spring
by DrBones99
Summary: This is my own story of my favorite Greek Mythology couple: Hades and Persephone :   Adventures with their friends: Diana  AKA Artemis, Goddess of the hunt  and Iolaus from Hercules: The Legendary Journies. Please review and enjoy! :
1. Road to the Underworld

Road to the Underworld

Persephone was the beautiful Goddess of Spring; she could always find the good in everything. The only thing missing was the other half of heart. She always wondered whether she would ever find a man who was perfect for her. Love is the one emotion that everyone wants and craves more than anything, and yet it's the one that is also the most feared. Where there is love, there is life. Persephone was the adventurous type who always had a giving hand. She was a kind and gentle, but strong young goddess with a heart of gold. She cared for anyone and everyone just as much as she did nature. A new blossom was nearly always the most beautiful sight in the world to her because it was new life beginning; something so innocent and small made her heart smile every time. Even something as simple as a gentle breeze made her feel so alive. She would always go walking through the meadows and admire the beautiful creation of the gods, and sometimes she would just get so lost in the beauty of it all that she would end up staying out there for hours.

One day she was taking in nature and all its wonders, when she entered the meadows. She smiled widely with her arms out from her sides letting the tall pieces of grass brush lightly against her fingertips. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching her from a distance… from the other realm deep within the Earth…

_He_ was Hades, God of the Underworld; a dark figure, but a fair god none-the-less. He was tall, handsome, had chiseled features, and deep colored clothing with a midnight black cape that went down to his ankles. He went by many other names such as God of wealth, God of justice, and King of the dead. He never accepted his fate of an eternity in the underworld watching over the dead and guiding them to the other side as well as judging their souls. It was a dark kingdom and he was not only trapped there out of fate, but cursed with solitude. The only company in this world was his faithful three-headed canine, Cerberus, the guardian of the Entrance to the Underworld, and the boatman for the dead, Charon.

But he also wanted to know love. And he did… once he saw _her_. Hades has certain ways to view the world of the living and this one being a mirror. He had never known beauty until he had laid his eyes upon her from his realm on the other side. He knew she was the daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of the harvest, but never knew of her daughter's beauty, until now. He knew he had to have her as his queen. But how? He couldn't just walk up to her and say 'Hi, my name's Hades and I would love for you to join me in the underworld forever as my queen.' But all he could think about was, _what a beautiful creature. She's too innocent and too kind to ever love a god like me._ His aching heart was just longing for her. He eventually came up with a plan, and maybe it wasn't the greatest choice but it was the only option… he would go to the land of the living and take her, because one way or another, he knew he had to have her.

He readied his chariot; black decorated adorned with skulls all along the dark surface, led by pitch black horses. He knew it wasn't exactly the right thing to do, but he took off holding the reigns. A trail of fire followed this menacing chariot, and he started ascending to the surface of the living.

The Earth started rumbling and shaking; Persephone had no idea what was going on. Then, a fiery crack began to appear in the side of a cliff, and it opened to reveal smoke and flames. His chariot came speeding out of the mouth of flaming rock. She gasped and stood watching, mesmerized by who it was and what he was doing. He halted to a sudden stop. He slowly slid off his chariot and headed toward her. He was very suave with a great penetrating gaze that she couldn't turn away from. She wasn't sure what to think, whether he was dangerous or not. Part of her body was telling her to run, but the other was telling her to stay.

He glided over to her like a snake to its prey. But then everything changed when he reached out toward her with one big hand outstretched in front of him. She let the exciting situation get to her as she slowly took his hand. He wrapped his hand around hers and she felt the warmth penetrate her skin. He then picked her up into his large arms. He walked over to his chariot and placed her onto it next to him. He held one arm around her waist as he held the reigns with the other shouting, "Yah!" and he took off back to the entrance of the underworld. She was afraid at this point and her fear showed on her face, yet she didn't scream. Down they went, into the depths of the realm of the dead. And the deeper they went, the darker it seemed to get. So there appeared to be more torches that lined the walls. She instinctively stood closer to him, although she still wasn't even sure who this man is; ally or enemy?

When they had reached the depths of the other side, the chariot had come to a complete stop at the foot of the entrance to the palace of Hades. He got down from his place next to hers and he gazed into her eyes while holding his perfectly contoured hand out to her. She reluctantly took it as he helped her down from the chariot gently. He stood close to her and she was frightened a little, but was completely distracted by his masculinity. He was tall, muscular, and his dark brown hair had a smooth shine to it that she just wanted to run her fingers through. He took her hand and kept the other around her waist. He led her through the large front doors and they closed with a large bang behind them that made her jump. Then he said with the deepest, smoothest voice ever created by the gods, "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

She was at a loss for words because she was unsure what to think, whether she was afraid to be there or excited for an adventure with a very handsome stranger.

He walked ahead of her looking around at his dark, but cold and empty palace. He turned to face her worried that he had frightened her, "I'm sorry if I have caused you any grief, but you are just so beautiful, and I am so lonely down here in my dark kingdom."

She finally spoke because she knew where she was; the underworld. But her voice was shaky, "You mean you're—"

"Hades, God of the Underworld, at your service," he said with very suave look on his face as he told her his identity while taking a slight bow. Hoping she wasn't frightened, he walked over to her slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers. He snapped his fingers and right in front of her appeared her favorite flower, a single Narcissus in his dark hand.

"Oh!" she was surprised by the gift, "Thank you. The Narcissus is my favorite."

He calmly replied with a warm smile in almost a whisper, "I know."

"That's very sweet of you. I had no idea that you were such a kind, giving, and understanding god—from what everyone else says anyway," she added with a smile.

Hades never had the best reputation just because he ruled the underworld and that it's a dark and gloomy place. But the rumors weren't true, for he was the opposite of what was always said. He suddenly felt very warm and his heart started beating at what she had said about him. She understood him, and looked into his soul without running in fear. He knew she was the one.

"Yes, well I'm not at all like what everyone else says," he managed with a smile, "It's a very tough job down here, and it gets stressful sometimes… especially when you don't have anyone to share it with." He looked up into her eyes at that moment.

"I see. Well, I don't know what to say because my mother needs me on Earth as well. And you seem like such a gentleman." Her expression changed to worry for her mother.

"I understand," he said with a somber voice.

She couldn't bear to cause him any sadness. But then an idea struck her, "How about I stay with you for a few days? You could show me your realm, and then I will return home because it's always better to have known a little happiness. After that, a person could never be the same." She smiled at him and he looked deep into her eyes. Just then, he realized that they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen; the color of beautiful dark bronze. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at them.

"Alright, I accept your terms," and he smiled at her warmly.

At this, he held out his hand to her. She smiled and did not take his hand, but intertwined her arm in his. He slowly walked, escorting her through his kingdom so happy and proud to have her there by his side.

* * *

><p>During the next few days, he showed her around answering any questions she had about the realm of the dead. He told her everything about his world from the Elysian Fields to Tartarus, and the secrets to the underworld's beauty.<p>

He slowly escorted her around the grounds to the palace when they came upon a beautiful, calm river. Persephone couldn't believe her eyes.

"It looks so peaceful, almost perfect enough to swim in," she chuckled slightly to herself.

"Yes… if you want never remember who you are again," he quickly added with slight warning.

She stopped smirking, "Really? A harmless river could do that?"

"This is the Lethe. It's made to be enticing… for those already dead. It's meant to wash away any trace of who you are, even your memories. It's so the dead, those who are troubled, can wipe away the pain in order for them to move on."

"Oh my," she put her hand on her chest not knowing the hidden powers the Underworld has.

"But moving on to more important matters… It's time to introduce you to Cerberus."

She immediately looked at him, nervous… not only for what she'll think of a three-headed dog, but for what a _giant_ three-headed dog will think of _her_.

He saw her expression and just laughed to himself while taking her hand in his. "Don't worry, you'll love him." He again saw her nervous reaction, "And he'll love you. Come on." They started heading over to the River Styx, and the entrance to the Underworld.

* * *

><p>They were enjoying a wonderful dinner which was accompanied by Ambrosia, the wine of the gods, and Hades couldn't concentrate. She was just so beautiful in her sky blue silk Chiton gown that hugged every curve. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, the color of wheat. He couldn't help but catch himself gazing at her at times, and he thought to himself, '<em>I knew I'd never know that warm and loving feeling, though I might wish with all my might. No Lord of the Underworld was ever meant for light of the heavens. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and made the darkness flee from within me. I dare to dream that she might even care for me; my cold dark kingdom seems so bright. She truly must be that light.'<em>

He had a wonderful idea and thought it would be perfect for her, "Persephone," he paused before continuing looking nervous, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a horse ride through my realm this evening. It is quite beautiful out, the perfect time for a romantic ride."

"Hades, that sounds wonderful. I would love to accompany you," she said with a smile.

"Great." He got up and stood with his hand out to her again.

"Now?"

He just smiled, "Of course. Why not?"

She smiled and took his hand. He laughed and held her hand the whole way out to his stables. She laughed in return and couldn't help but think how wonderfully wrong everyone was about him. She was having the time of her life. When they reached the stables, she was amazed at what she saw. Two large black steeds were standing in their midst. They should've been frightening, and to anyone else they would have been. But to Persephone, they were beautiful and magnificent towering over her. "They're gorgeous!"

He was pleasantly surprised at her reaction because everyone else was usually afraid of his faithful steeds. "I'm glad you think so," he said to her with a smile.

He helped her climb onto one of the jet black steeds, named Andromeda, and his was Orion. They set off into the beautiful evening at a slow trot.

The horses trotted close together and Hades cautiously linked his fingers through hers in the damp, cool night. But he suddenly ordered Orion to stop and Hades got down from him facing Persephone on the ground. "I'd like to show you something," he said with a slight smirk.

"Alright," she replied not quite sure what he wanted to show her. But he put his hands on either side of her waist and she slid down into his arms. She suddenly realized how close they were. But he took her hand and began running with her as they both started laughing. "Where are we going?"

"This way!" He then let go of her hand and she kept running through tall reeds until she all of a sudden came into a quaint little clearing—alone.

She had just realized that she was by herself. She turned in every direction but he was nowhere in sight. She looked at the place that she had ended up in, and it was beautiful. It was a small clearing with tall grass and reeds all around it, and it led down to the river Lethe; the 'River of Forgetfulness'. Everything seemed like a shade of deep evening blue with the only sound of the river around her. She had no idea where Hades was and she was afraid.

"Hades, where are you?" she said with her meek little voice.

Just then, he came behind her smiling without her knowing. In one swift motion, he took her hand and spun her around as he pulled her close in front of him and she gasped. She laughed as soon as she knew it was him and smiled as he slowly held her and they turned with a slow continuing motion. They were dancing! She couldn't believe it; she was dancing with the Lord of the Underworld. They shared a magical spark right there in the clearing.

He knew he loved her from the first time he saw her in his mirror and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Just holding her close made him feel complete, and she felt safe just being in his strong arms. They continued to gaze at one another but then, slowly, he bent and kissed her softly at the river's edge.

* * *

><p>Persephone was there for a week, and the time was coming for when she would be returning back up to the land of the living. But she felt something in her heart… it was breaking knowing that she was leaving soon. She was starting to have feelings for the god of the underworld. They had so much fun together while she was there. They laughed all the time, and she'd never been happier. She did love him. And he loved her more than anything in the world; more than his life itself. He just came alive when she was around. He didn't know what he'd do when she left and he wanted her to stay more than his immortality.<p>

One evening, she came around a corner into the great hall and from afar, she saw him holding something in his hand, staring at it nervously. Although she couldn't see what it was, he was pacing like there was no tomorrow. "Are you alright?" she finally said with a meek, beautiful voice that was so consoling.

He spun around immediately hiding the object, "Oh. Yes I'm fine," he said with a delayed smile. "Persephone, I would like to speak with you… since you'll be leaving my realm soon."

"Oh, right," she looked a little disappointed, "of course, Hades," she smiled at him, all sadness leaving her body when he looked into her eyes.

He slowly walked over and took her hand lightly. He led her to the balcony overlooking his kingdom. She went just ahead of him as he stood in the doorway for her to marvel at the view.

"Oh I'd love to see the beautiful moon and twinkling stars," she sighed.

At this, he smiled and walked up behind her to hold her in his arms. He then looked up into the sky and whispered in her ear smiling, "Watch."

She looked up into the sky as he outstretched his arm in front of her and waved his hand slowly once. Immediately, the most beautiful moon she had ever seen with hundreds of stars appeared in the sky above them. She gasped in excitement "Oh! It's so beautiful! Hades, I had no idea you could do that," she smiled at the handsome gentleman beside her as she turned around to face him.

"I can do more than that, Persephone," he said gazing down at her.

She looked up into his eyes, and he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Persephone, I don't wish you to go. You brought so much light into my kingdom that I never thought I'd see. You are the brightest spot in this whole place."

After a short pause, he began to stroke her hair away from her face while he continued, "You are not like other goddesses—you are selfless, kind, caring, and adventurous; everything that I love about you. I never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's telling me to give you everything." Then he leaned away to look into her beautiful eyes again, "Seasons may change; summer to winter… but I love you, until the end of time." At this, he waved his left hand over his right once, and what appeared there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver band with a beautiful Narcissus flower on the top in sapphires with diamonds surrounding it. Without taking his eyes off hers, he said very smoothly, "Persephone, will you be my wife?"

"Oh Hades, I do love you and I would love to be your wife, but my mother… she needs me up there or mankind would suffer," she said reluctantly with sadness and she looked down.

As much as he understood her pain, he didn't want to lose her forever; the only good thing in his life. Then a thought struck him and he put his hand underneath her chin to tilt her head back up, "What if you could have both?" He smiled down at her.

"Really? Is that possible? That would mean everything to me," she answered back with a smile. Then he came up with a possible scenario… "You could remain part of the year down here with me, and part up there on Earth with your mother."

She contemplated his proposal and finally declared, "Six months with you, six with her."

But then he suddenly saw the flaw in this plan… He'd have to live without her for six whole months. He couldn't bear it. "That will feel like an eternity," he replied with a sadness in his voice.

"It won't be that long, my love. Just keep me in your heart and in your thoughts, and I will be back before you know it." She reached up and touched his cheek. But he soon responded by lightly cradling her face in his hands, and kissed her softly.

"So that's a yes then?" He smiled widely at his love.

"It sure is," she replied the same way, and he wasted no time in dipping her quickly to kiss his new betrothed passionately under the sky of twinkling diamonds.


	2. A Hunter's Heart

A Hunter's Heart

One year later…

The fire blazed higher and higher. There was screaming everywhere; it seemed there was no hope. Just then, a young man ran into the blazing building, his blonde hair bouncing behind him. No one in the village was brave enough to face the inferno… except him. This was Iolaus, a warrior who fought alongside the great Hercules. He was an average-sized man who thought of everyone else before himself. He wore dark leather pants with a purple hand-made vest over his bare chest. He was kind, fearless, a great hunter, and he knew how to fight. He wasn't afraid of anything, and when there was trouble near him, he always came to help.

He suddenly ran out with a group of children that were trapped.

"Thank you so much kind stranger! What's your name?" The villagers wanted to thank their savior.

Then he answered with a smile, "I'm Iolaus."

But another scream came from within the blazes. Iolaus turned so fast, and looked worried. He didn't hesitate one second, and took off. The building looked as though it was about to cave in from the damage that had been done. The villagers anxiously awaited his return when they saw a little boy running out to join his parents, but Iolaus didn't come…

Just then, they heard a loud cracking sound. Iolaus still didn't emerge. And before they knew it, it collapsed before their eyes. They knew there was no hope for Iolaus. The villagers were saddened for the savior of their children. One of the villagers slowly walked over to the wreckage wondering what he'd find. Charred wood in every direction, but then he saw what he was looking for… A couple inches of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the burnt wood beams. Once they collected his body beneath the wreckage, they put it in a sacred building before they planned to bury him.

"He was a brave soldier. He deserves to go to the Elysian Fields," one villager said.

"That's for Hades to judge," said another.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… down in the Underworld, Iolaus came to. He just looked around, not knowing where he was.<p>

"Hello Iolaus," said a deep voice. This frightened Iolaus and he turned on his heel to find a smiling Hades facing him in his dark façade with his arms crossed in front of him, "Welcome to my realm."

"Who are you?" Iolaus was so taken aback that he nearly lost his balance.

Hades laughed like he'd heard this for centuries, "I am Hades, God of the Underworld. And yes, you _are_ dead, hence why you're standing in front of me."

"Hades! You could be nicer to our newcomer," Persephone just entered glowering at her husband, "Iolaus has had a rough day." Hades made a face that displayed being caught when he responded, "Yes, I'm sorry darling." She forgave him quickly with a smile and waltzed over to his side as he put his arm around her waist. Persephone was always better at showing more compassion and sympathy for the dead than her husband, which made them a good pair.

"And… _you're_ Persephone?" Iolaus said.

"I am," she smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you… I just wish it hadn't been under these circumstances."

"So… I really am dead…" It came as a shock to him since he thought it was a dream.

Hades answered him, "Yes. But don't worry, you'll be going to the Elysian Fields for all the good you have done."

"It was very brave and wonderful of you to rescue those children!" Persephone praised him, but it didn't lift his spirits from the realizations of being _dead_.

"Oh. Yes, well… thanks," was all he could manage with a shocked yet saddened looking face.

"Iolaus, is everything alright?" Persephone sounded concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some time for this to sink in." He just walked away by himself, leaving Hades and Persephone to talk as they, too, started walking away with his arm around her and her.

"I feel awful for the poor boy, Hades. He doesn't deserve this. He did a noble thing up there." She felt for Iolaus. He was really starting to grow on her.

"Yes, my dear, as do I," he answered consolingly, "I wish there was something I could do."

She stopped them, "You can, my love," she looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh, Persephone, don't give me that look. I can't," he hated defying his wife, but he had to abide by the rules.

"Oh, don't give me that. You're a god!" She kept pleading her case for Iolaus. "You know it wasn't quite his time, dearest. Give him a chance to find something worth living for and send him back." She was facing her husband. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was expecting her to kiss him full on the mouth, but he didn't expect _this_.

"Please don't do this, my sweet." He always gave in when she didn't give in to _him._ "Oh, alright!" He managed a defeated look, but it quickly faded as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you darling. You definitely embody the name God of Justice," she said with a smile as she kissed him softly. "I'll talk to him."

With that, she started to walk away, but he pulled her immediately back to him while saying with a smile, "You can do better than that, my dear." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Hades, you scoundrel," she was able to fathom a smile at her husband.

"That's not all that I am," he winked at her.

"I'll be back," she reassured him and walked in the direction to where Iolaus went.

* * *

><p>"Iolaus, are you alright?" She walked up to him slowly showing concern.<p>

"Oh. Persephone. Yeah, I'll be fine." He turned away from her sadly.

"Iolaus, don't despair just yet," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He was confused, yet he had some hope as he suddenly turned in her direction. She sat down next to him.

"I mean that I have spoken with my husband—"

"Hades—" He had cut her off.

"Yes. And he has agreed to give you one more chance since, technically, it wasn't quite your time." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Really? That's rather odd to hear Hades being so forgiving, and especially bending the rules." He was surprised and glad at the same time.

"Well you see, being _me_ has its privileges," she said with slight smirk on her face.

"Oh! I see," he laughed, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Ah, well you need to find something worth living for."

"How am I supposed to do that? How much time do I have?"

"You will be given one week, otherwise it's back down here… forever."

"Alright, I'll do it!" He was definitely eager for this task, "when do I begin?"

"Now." Hades had just entered the room while he snapped his fingers. In an instant, Iolaus had vanished with a shocked face.

He walked over to where Persephone had just stood taking her in his arms, "Come along my love, let's go find him the perfect girl to keep him in the land of the living," he smiled down at her and they strolled through the doorway to their palace.

"Hades, you can be really sweet," and she intertwined her arms around him. He responded in the same manner.

"Ha! I'm the king of sweetness, my dear," and he bent his head down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>They reached their chambers within the palace with his arms around her. They walked past their large intricately designed bed to the mirror. He waved his hand over it, and a window to the other side appeared showing Iolaus.<p>

Hades spoke first, "Now, who shall the lucky girl be?"

With a bright smile and an idea, Persephone answered, "I have someone in mind."

He slowly looked at his wife, "And who would that be?" He was confused wondering who in the world his wife knew that would already be perfect for Iolaus.

"What about Diana?" She then looked up at her husband smiling.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face as he weighed the similarities between her and Iolaus, "That could work!" It was a brilliant idea. "Where is she? I'll make it so he wanders her way." And he winked.

Diana; Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, twin sister to Apollo. Some call her Artemis, but she prefers Diana. A good-natured woman, but also an extremely good archer, always looking to have a good time. She was Persephone's best friend.

"Well she'll be hunting in the forest, where else?" Persephone couldn't help but laugh.

"I see, I should've known." He smiled a little as well.

He then waved his hand over the window once more to make it so Iolaus wandered where Hades had 'told him' to.

* * *

><p>Iolaus wandered in the woods for a good hour or so, and had no idea how to start. He only had a week! While he thought this, he saw a wild boar in the distance. "A boar! Not twenty yards from me!" He was of course a hunter and he knew he couldn't resist. So he found a sharp branch to use as a spear, and he started toward it slowly, getting focused. He was not ten yards away when an arrow zoomed right past his face into a nearby tree he was standing next to. It scared him and he turned quickly to find a beautiful huntress. He was originally going to yell at the person who nearly shot him, but once he saw her beauty, he didn't have it in him. He couldn't stop staring at her.<p>

"Oh my goodness!" said the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, please forgive me." She wore a pleading look on her face.

He suddenly realized that she wasn't an angel and that she was talking to him, "Oh! Yes, that's quite alright. You're very beautiful—good! I mean good," as he managed a chuckle. She giggled too at his remark.

"I'm Diana, Goddess of the Hunt. Who might you be?"

All he could think about was 'She's a goddess? And she's talking to me?' But he managed to answer her after fumbling a few times, "My name's Iolaus, and I just like to hunt."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure you're also very cute—good! I also meant good." They both laughed at the same remark that she had just done after he did. They were both so much alike.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the underworld… Hades and his queen were watching carefully.<p>

"Hades, what is he thinking?" Persephone was anxious.

Then he answered with a smile, "He likes her."

"Yes! I knew it!" Persephone knew they would be a good match.

"Yes dearest, you are very good with your matchmaking. Maybe you could retire Aphrodite," and he laughed, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be grumpy all the time," she winked at him, and he nodded in agreement. They both laughed together and he bent down to kiss her.

"Let's watch and see what happens next," she said and they both looked back up to the mirror.

Iolaus and Diana were walking and talking together. She was a beautiful goddess with shiny, thick, dark brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She was about the same height as Iolaus. They discussed hunting techniques for a while. They bonded all day and didn't spend a minute apart.

When night came, they went to the top of a large hill and watched the stars together. They goofed, laughed and talked all night. Soon they fell asleep next to each other. The sunrise woke them and they sat close together to watch it come up. There was an instant spark between the two of them.

"The sunrise is so beautiful," she said after a few minutes.

After a pause, he nervously said to her, "It's nothing compared to you." He smiled at her and she turned to smile at him, but was caught off guard when he kissed her suddenly before she could say anything. There was no doubt that they had passion. They couldn't stop smiling at each other. But then she realized something, "Oh no! I have to go Iolaus. I'm sorry but I have animals and chores to tend to." She then got up quickly ready to take off down the hill. But then he stood up just as fast and quickly kissed her again to where she felt she almost melted.

"Can I see you again?" He was worried he wouldn't.

She laughed and said, "Of course you can. I live in the forest by Lake Olympus. You should be able to find me. Thank you again, Iolaus, for a wonderful day yesterday. I don't remember when I had so much fun. Don't wait too long to come visit." She smiled at him and she took off running. As he watched her in the distance he said to himself, "I don't really have that much time anyway."

He would be seeing her again but he walked the other direction down the hill in a daze to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hades and his wife were so happy for what had happened that Persephone wanted to go visit her very good friend, Diana.<p>

"Sweetheart, where are you going?" Hades turned to see his wife beaming and walking over to her vanity to get her cloak.

"I'm going to see Diana," she said smiling.

"Please don't meddle," he warned her. "Remember, she can't know anything about him being dead."

"I'm not going to meddle. I just want to know what she thinks of him," and she winked back at her husband.

"Alright, well hurry back, love." He looked at her with most longing again. Then Persephone quickly went to him to give him a long kiss goodbye.

"Of course I will. I can't stand being away from you very long, you know that." In a flash, she snapped her fingers and vanished from his sight. He just laughed while smiling and walked out of their chambers to do his rounds in Tartarus and the Elysian Fields.

* * *

><p>Diana was in her tree hut sharpening her arrows when Persephone materialized with a sparkling light leaning against her doorway. It happened so fast that it frightened Diana a little.<p>

"Ah! Oh of all the gods—! Oh, Persephone!" Diana jumped up to greet her closest friend with a hug.

"Hey Diana," Persephone said smiling, "It's been so long!"

"Oh, I know! When you go down to the underworld for those six months, I feel like it'll be forever before I get to see you again." They hugged once more.

"Well, then I'll just have to come visit more often when I'm down there." She couldn't stop smiling.

"What… Why are you smiling like that? Tell me what's going on," she responded with a smile and thought that Persephone had some good news to share.

"So, you had a good day yesterday?" She giggled a little.

"Oh yes I did! I met a guy, Persephone!" She was beaming as she blushed slightly.

"And you had a good night as well?" She was smiling again while beating around the bush.

"Oh yes! Wait… how do you know about that?" Diana looked at her friend in confusion.

Persephone giggled and she continued, "Hades and I have been watching, Diana."

"I thought so," Diana suspected and they both laughed.

"So what do you think of him?" Persephone was curious.

"He's so charming! He's funny, kind, respectful, handsome, and he's a hunter too! He's perfect," and then she sighed.

This was exactly what Persephone wanted to hear. She felt good knowing that she hopefully brought two people together who both deserved love.

"I'm really glad to hear it my friend," Persephone said while Diana hugged her again. Her excitement was getting the better of her. She was so happy.

"So how's Hades doing? Any plans for kids yet?" She winked at Persephone.

Persephone laughed, "Diana, we've only been married for a year. Not any time soon, I don't think."

"What's he doing now, since you came by yourself? I always enjoy seeing him. You're both my good friends."

"He's doing his rounds right now." But just then as she was facing Diana, Persephone knew something. She stopped talking, looked around, and looked back at her friend smiling.

"What?" Diana was confused.

Persephone kept smiling and walked over to the window. She took a second to look and turned back to her friend and laughed.

"Persephone, what's going on?" She also laughed.

"Romeo is looking for you outside," she smirked at Diana.

"What? He's here already? _I'm_ not even ready!" She ran around making herself look presentable.

Persephone helped her get ready and then said to her, "I'm going to go now, but you'll be fine. Oh, and don't tell him I was here."

"Alright, I won't. Thank you, Persephone." She smiled at her friend.

"Anytime, Diana. You know where I am if you need me." She winked once and she vanished at the snap of her fingers.

"Diana! Diana?" He was shouting her name for he didn't know where her hut was.

"Shoot, he found me. I have to get out there." At that thought she poked her head outside her tree hut's window, "Iolaus? Is that you?"

"Diana? Where are you?" He was confused again.

She laughed, "Look up, silly."

He did and saw her. He laughed also and said, "I'll admit that I wouldn't have looked up there." And they both smiled at each other while laughing.

"I'll be down in a minute."

She then emerged from her front door which was at ground level from a large tree trunk, and walked over to him. She could tell he was blushing, but she was too.

"Hi there," he suavely said with a big grin. He was very handsome, "I couldn't wait any longer to see you again." By this point, he actually had forgotten all about his task and that he would die in a week if he hadn't found something worth living for. But he did find something. All he could think about was her and how beautiful she was.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a stroll through the forest with me, maybe show me around. I'm guessing you know the place well," he smiled at her.

"I'd love to," and she took his hand. They started walking through the forest. They spent the whole day together again and they didn't seem to want to part. They were both smitten. But by nightfall, they knew they couldn't fall asleep again, so he walked her back to her hut.

"I had the most wonderful time today and yesterday as well," he said as they smiled at each other.

"I did, too. I've never met anyone like you, Iolaus. It just seems too perfect, like I'm waiting to wake up."

"Don't." He then leaned in slowly and kissed her. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Diana was still in awe at his kiss when she finally said, "Yes," with a dazed, dreamy look.

"Good night, Diana. You'll be in my dreams."

"You're already in mine," she smiled and he walked away through the trees.

* * *

><p>Down in the underworld, Persephone arrived back in their bed chambers. Her wonderful husband was staring at the mirror that turns into a window to the other side, and he was watching what had happened with Diana and Iolaus. He heard her materialize and he turned his well-built shoulders in her direction. He saw his wife and immediately a smile appeared on his face.<p>

They both crossed the room together and met in the middle. He greeted her with a passionate kiss while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello to you, too," she giggled.

"You can't leave me again; you're too dear to me to be away from my side," he smiled at her and she happily nodded in agreement as they laughed.

"It's coming along nicely. They're smitten with each other!" She was excited for her friend and glad that Iolaus may not have to die.

"Two days down, five to go. I hope he can do it."

"So Hades, you do care." She laughed at him and he playfully scowled at her.

"Of course I care, even if I have to break the rules. I wouldn't be breaking them if you weren't here." And she also playfully scowled back.

"You know mister, if I weren't here, you wouldn't be giving people second chances and them thinking that you were greater than Zeus. You'd also be trapped in your own kingdom alone. So what would you do without me?"

"You know? I honestly don't know," and he bent to kiss her again.

"We're meant for each other; you are thunder and I am lightning. We go together like destiny. It comes naturally for us two."

"I wasn't sure that it was possible, but I think I love you even more." They beamed at each other.

At this, he picked her up into his large arms, which she was not expecting, "Oh! Hades, you're so forward." She played with him a little and laughed. He laughed in return and slowly carried her over to their large bed. He gently set her down. He put his arms on either side of her and kissed her softly, which quickly turned into passion…

* * *

><p>A few days later, Iolaus couldn't have been more in love. He only had two more days left. But he couldn't be happier. He and Diana did everything together. He normally wasn't a one woman guy, but with her he knew that she was all he needed.<p>

One day, they were strolling through the beautiful meadows hand in hand. He had them stop.

"Iolaus what is it?"

"Diana, you are so wonderful. You are the most important thing to me in all my life and I don't ever want to let it go. I don't want to let _you_ go. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, with eyes like Sapphires."

"Oh Iolaus, I feel the same way about you," she responded.

"Good," he smiled and continued, "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you. You saved me, Diana."

"To tell you the truth, Iolaus, you saved me too." She smiled at him and he answered back with the same smile.

He reached into his pocket and slowly took out a very beautiful ring. It was a gold band with a beautiful Amethyst stone in the shape of a Lily in the center. "Diana… would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He was nervous now, waiting for her answer.

Diana looked at the ring in awe and then looked back at him. After a pause, she finally answered him, "Of course, Iolaus! I would love to marry you!" They couldn't stop smiling at each other. And then he suddenly picked her up and spun around laughing. She was also laughing with him and he set her down to kiss her very passionately.

"You've just made me the luckiest man in the world."

Just then, the ground started to rumble. They had no idea what was happening. And all of a sudden, Hades appeared with Persephone by his side intertwining her hands were around his arm. He linked both his hands together in front of him as his black menacing cape flowed to the floor behind both of them. They were both smiling and looked as though they were about to give a verdict. Diana and Iolaus were surprised, and she responded to them first, "Hades! Persephone! What a surprise. But I wasn't expecting you, what are you doing here?"

Iolaus was confused and looked at his new betrothed, "You _know_ the King and Queen of the Underworld?"

"Oh, absolutely. Persephone is my best friend. We _are_ both goddesses, silly."

"Oh, right. I hadn't thought of that," and he laughed at himself.

Hades spoke first of the two of them to Iolaus, "You're off the hook, Iolaus. You may remain in the land of the living," he smiled at him.

This time, Diana was confused, "Iolaus, What's Hades talking about?"

Persephone spoke to her friend, "Diana, Iolaus died about a week ago, and he came to the underworld. But it wasn't quite his time so Hades and I gave him another chance. He was to find something worth living for. And after only a few hours with you, he found it. By just being around you he completely forgot about his task. He was lost in you, dear," she smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

Diana then turned to her beloved, "Is that true? You were willing to give your life for me?"

"And I would do it a thousand times over just for you, love." They kissed right there in front of the King of the Dead and his queen.

Hades and Persephone smiled widely, looked at each other, and disappeared in a flash.

Diana was so happy and excited, but she had to win over her father, Zeus, for Iolaus' acceptance. It wasn't hard. Zeus had come down to visit his daughter, Diana, and especially to meet her betrothed. Fortunately, he knew Iolaus well since he was the great companion of Zeus' son, Hercules. Zeus had seen all that he and Iolaus had done, and was fine with him being able to marry his daughter.

"Iolaus, I am proud to call you my son-in-law. I give you two my blessing," he was proud to say with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Iolaus smiled back happily.

* * *

><p>The big day finally came, and Zeus would perform the ceremony. Diana was wearing the most beautiful gown of white that flowed like a river behind her. Persephone smiled as she took her place beside her as maid of honor and Hades took his as Iolaus' best man. Everyone was happy and beaming as the two read their vows. Then the moment came, "Iolaus, you may kiss your bride." He was so excited that he didn't waste a second to press his lips to hers. She answered back in the same manner.<p>

Then he put his arm around his new bride, and walked her back down the aisle. Persephone and Hades soon joined together and followed them. It was the happiest day for Iolaus and Diana. Their lives together were just beginning. But it wasn't over yet. Zeus came up to Iolaus after the ceremony carrying a goblet. He handed it to him saying, "Drink this, my son. It's ambrosia, the wine of the gods. One sip and you'll become a god; an immortal and be able spend eternity with my daughter, Diana." He smiled at his new son-in-law.

Iolaus drank, and he felt invincible. He looked at his new wife and was ready to spend eternity with her.


	3. Trouble with Spring

3, Trouble with Spring

Five years later…

Diana played with her two boys in the woods outside hers and Iolaus' tree hut. Iolaus came back from gathering firewood and saw his family playing. He laughed and ran to go join them. Diana saw her handsome husband playing with their children and couldn't help thinking 'My wonderful boys.' They were such a great family and loved to have fun outdoors. They were, after all, the god and goddess of the hunt. They also always enjoyed the frequent visits of their closest friends, Hades and Persephone.

It was nice for them to have some babysitters on hand as well, but it was mostly Persephone who had the pleasure because Hades had rounds to do in the underworld, plus inventory.

It was the same this time too.

* * *

><p>Down in the kingdom of the dead, Persephone was preparing to go up to the land of the living to babysit for Diana and Iolaus while they were to go out on a hunting weekend together. All of a sudden, Hades then entered their chambers.<p>

"Are you almost ready to go, dearest?" He didn't sound as eager as _she was._

She chuckled a little, "Yes dear, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Persephone, don't go—" He was right behind her and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hades, don't despair," she turned to face her husband and lightly put her hand on his cheek.

"But Sweetpea, I don't have a good feeling this time." He looked worried.

"Darling, don't worry, I've done this tons of times. You probably just had a bad dream last night that's making you uneasy. I'll comfort you," she said with a wink and she kissed him.

"You're right, dear. I keep worrying myself over nothing. Just come back to me quickly, love." He stroked her face with one finger.

She then grabbed her bag, snapped her fingers, and was off to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>A while after Diana and Iolaus had already left, and the boys were playing outside as Persephone was cleaning some dishes in the kitchen. But all of a sudden, she heard some horses and a carriage coming near outside. They stopped real close to the hut, so she decided to investigate. She walked outside and saw two men she never thought she'd see in front of her again.<p>

"Persephone. You're looking well," Philemon said, looking her up and down with a satisfied look on his face. Persephone knew him from before she and Hades met. He was one of the suitors that loved her, but he was a sinister, unpleasant man and he almost got the chance to force himself upon her. She thought she was rid of him. But he was there with Matticus, the one who was in love with Diana. He was also a creepy guy who she wanted nothing to do with.

"Philemon. What are you doing here?" She was surprised, but angered at the same time.

"We came to see _you_, Persephone; to get reacquainted."

Persephone felt a little worry in her heart, "Michael, James, get inside and stay behind me, now." They both immediately went inside the house and stood behind her.

"Oh, Persephone, there's no need to go inside, for we are going elsewhere."

At that moment, they both started toward the house to Persephone and the boys.

"Stop, Philemon!" Then Persephone lifted her hand as earthly vines came up and wrapped around the men's ankles, "Don't come any closer!"

"You think these can hold us? I don't," and he laughed as they both yanked themselves free and kept on coming.

"You and your power can't stop us, my dear." He was very persistent and he grabbed her as Matticus grabbed the boys.

"Stop this, Philemon. Leave the boys out of this! They didn't do anything to you!" Persephone was angry and she couldn't think of anything else to do. But when he didn't answer her pleas, she thought that Hades ought to know soon enough and warned Philemon, "Do this and face my husband!" she managed to get out at last minute while still writhing in his grasp.

"Oh, I'm scared now. I know you got married, word gets around. Even though no one was able to say to whom, but he's probably just a little insignificant man who isn't worth anything, when you could've had _me_," and he practically threw her into the caged carriage. Matticus threw in the boys next.

"Come here," Persephone whispered as the boys came and sat by her while she put her arms around them for comfort. They were only five and three years old.

Hades' feelings were right after all, and luckily he wasn't taken for a fool. He had sent one of the spirits from the underworld to watch her and to report if anything went awry. He didn't expect anything, but he wanted to be prepared. Good thing he was.

The spirit, called Marcus, saw the whole thing and quickly returned back to the underworld as soon as possible to report to Hades.

"Hades! HADES! **HADES!**" Marcus called out to the god like no one has ever done before as he ran through the God's kingdom searching for him.

One of Hades' guards came, "What is it Marcus?"

"Where's Hades?"

"In his chambers at the palace—" But Marcus was already gone, heading for the palace at a sprint. He reached the gates and ran up the stone steps, through the doors and up to the king's domain.

He burst through the room to find the god himself sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hades!"

"What is it, Marcus?" The god didn't even look up at him, but kept buried in his work.

"It's Persephone!"

Hades immediately looked up at the sound of his beloved wife's name. "What, Marcus? Has something happened?" He looked almost angry, but worried at the same time for the love of his life.

"It's Philemon! He and Matticus took her and the boys!"

Hades was furious and started up from his desk preparing to leave, "That little harpy is about to feel the full extent of my wrath…"

"How do you know a pig like Philemon?"

"Persephone had mentioned him before. She described him as a leech who always tried to force himself upon her." He let the words escape with utter hatred.

It looked as though Hades was about to breathe fire, he was so furious.

"READY MY CHARIOT!" And he waved his hand angrily over his mirror to see where his beloved was being held. He saw enough to know where to go and he stormed out of the room. His footsteps almost flamed.

* * *

><p>Persephone was tied to a wooden column in a tent in the forest, and the boys were in a cage off to the side, frightened. Philemon came in to talk to Persephone. Although, he got a little too close…<p>

"You know, Persephone, you are more beautiful than ever I must say." He was almost two inches from her face. She instinctively turned away in disgust.

"Get out of my face, Philemon. I will never love you; you're not my type and never will be. I love my husband, and he's probably on his way here right now."

"I doubt it," he laughed, "He doesn't even know the way, and he probably doesn't care, whoever he is. I got you all to myself now; like it should've been."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin.

"That's going to cost you, _my dear!"_ And he slapped her, drawing some blood.

Then Matticus spoke, "Those boys should've been mine. Diana should've been mine."

"She never loved you either. She was just as disgusted by you as I am by _him_," and she gestured to Philemon, steamed.

Just then, they saw blinding lightning with the sound of thunder and a monster chariot coming their way as the bright blazes of fire followed it.

"What's going on?" Philemon had no idea what was happening, and then he looked at her, "Who has followed you, Persephone?"

At this, Hades burst through the door with a thrust of fire full of anger and fury once he saw the love of his life being treated in the way that she was. "Me," he breathed with sheer hatred.

"Hades!" Persephone shouted with relief.

"Hades! What are _you _doing here? This isn't your business, no one's dead here."

He was furious, "It _**IS**_ my business when my _**WIFE**_ is involved!"

Philemon turned to Persephone, "_HADES_ is your husband? You never mentioned that!" He was shocked beyond words.

"You never asked, and I did warn you. You chose to ignore it."

All of a sudden, Diana and Iolaus came running through the door to their children. Hades had obviously picked them up. Iolaus pulled them out of their cage and Diana ran with them outside. Iolaus wanted to help Hades and was ready to fight, but Hades looked at him, "No, Iolaus." Then he turned his gaze back to Philemon, "He's mine." He didn't take his glaring eyes off him.

"If you're sure—"

"Go." Hades was fuming.

And Iolaus slowly backed out of the tent to his family.

Hades then looked at his beautiful wife and saw a hint of blood showing itself at the base of her mouth. This definitely infuriated him beyond control and he pointed his hands at Philemon and Matticus. Lightning erupted from his palms with anger toward them as he shouted, "TARTARUS!" They were both incinerated at once.

Hades went over to his wife, zapped the ropes off of her and she embraced him so tightly.

"I'm so sorry to have doubted you, my love! You were right all along." She felt like she disappointed him and she sobbed into his chest. He put his hand on the back of her head in comfort and he kissed the top of her hair.

"Dearest, you _never_ have to apologize to me." He looked deep into her eyes relieved she was okay and longed for her, "I don't know what I'd do without you, and when I see you being treated in that manner, I can't stand it. I can't control myself."

"That's what I love about you. I see that you care as deeply for me as I do for you; I always have." She wouldn't let go of him, nor he would of her. He kissed her so passionately and so gently at the same time.

"Let's go home," and he wrapped his arms around her as he led her to his chariot. He held her as if he'd never let her go again.

But Persephone was more angry than frightened. She could handle Philemon, but she was furious that he had threatened the boys. She loved them very much, and she was still upset about it.

"Dearest, are you alright? It's over," Hades tried to comfort her.

"I'm fine. I'm just furious for how he treated Michael and James; they're my family, too. I can handle that piece of filth. I have before. And if he threatens anyone in my family again, I will personally take care of him." She said this to her husband with fear, hatred, anger, and sincerity all at the same time.

"I know, sweetheart. He won't touch you or anyone else while _I'm_ around." He let his last words escape as if they were steaming from his throat.

Iolaus and Diana were waiting outside each of them holding tight onto one of the boys. Iolaus left Michael's embrace and went over to Persephone. Diana then put her other arm around him.

"Persephone, are you alright?" He put a hand on each arm softly.

"Yes, Iolaus. I'm fine. And I'm so sorry that this happened at the time that it did. And I can't apologize enough about the boys… how they were involved." She looked with sincerity into his eyes.

He couldn't bear that she felt that way, so he hugged her, "Oh, Persephone, don't worry about it. They're fine. We're all just glad that you are."

She smiled, "Thank you. And don't worry, I'm perfectly alright."

Iolaus then let go as Hades and Persephone walked the rest of the way to their chariot. Diana and Iolaus stayed behind.

He held his wife in his arms and took off on the chariot holding the reigns.


	4. Suitors in the Realm of the Dead

Suitors in the Realm of the Dead

The Spartan war had begun, and Hades was overbooked, buried in paperwork, and just all around busy non-stop. Persephone was alright with it because she knew it was her husband's job. It was partly hers too, so she decided to help. There were too many mortals dying that it was too much for Charon, so she came up with another entrance to the underworld and helped guide the dead to Hades.

She was waiting at her post with a long, dark cloak shrouding her when all of a sudden two mortals had just entered the dark, rocky cavern entrance. Persephone lowered her hood to greet the newcomers, but she recognized them… both of them.

"Persephone?" they both said together.

"Adamonius? Berandian?" she was just as shocked to see them.

They were both glad to see her again. Adamonius wondered why they were meeting _there_ of all places, "Persephone, what are you doing here? We were just fighting in the war, and now we were here."

"Well, I'm sorry to have to break it to you both, but you're dead. And _I'm_ here to guide you."

"Then if _you're _down here, are you dead too?" Berandian asked her confused as they both walked on either side of her. "What a shame," he looked saddened for her.

She laughed, "No, I'm not dead. I'm here to guide you."

"So, what's your business in this place? And how did you get here?" Adamonius was curious.

"Well… it's complicated."

"How complicated could it get?"

"You'd be surprised…" She then walked them up to the palace and through the large front doors. They went to the left and started going down a wide open spiral staircase. They couldn't stop looking around and marveling at everything.

Berandian spoke up, "Well, for a guide, you sure know your way around so easily." She just smiled back at them.

They passed some other deceased shades and Persephone nodded to them curtly as they stopped, bowed slightly and said respectfully, "My lady." And they continued.

Suddenly, once they were at the bottom, she opened the doors to the judging room to where Hades was waiting and he spoke up, "Ah! Thank you, my dear for guiding them here." He smiled and strode over to his wife. He put one arm around the small of her back and looked at the two mortals who had just arrived with her.

"Darling, I knew Adamonius and Berandian back before I met you," and she nodded to them.

"Ah, I see. Well, don't worry," and he looked at both of them real carefully, "You both will be going to the Elysian Fields."

Then Berandian spoke, still a little confused, "So, are you Hades?"

He chuckled, "God of the Underworld, at your service."

"Guys… Hades is my husband," and she put her hand on Hades' chest. "Hades, now that you've judged them, would we be able to catch up a little?" She pointed toward the other two.

"Well, alright, but I can only manage a few hours," and he waved his hand in front of them to extend their spirits before bringing them to their souls' final resting place.

"Alright, let's go to the palace," she smiled and led them out of the judging room, but not before Hades stole a quick kiss from her.

"I'll see you later," and he winked at her.

About two hours had passed as Persephone led them through the palace and they told each other about what had happened in their lives. She took them to almost every room in the palace, and even showed them her favorite outdoor spots. It was good for her to see them again. She then led them back to the judging room.

Hades saw her return and immediately stopped his conversation with Charon to join her by her side. "Welcome back gentlemen," he nodded to them, "The gate to the Elysian Fields is this way—"

"Sweetheart, I was wondering if I could walk them over."

"Oh, of course dear. Be my guest," and he nodded in the direction, letting his wife lead the way.

"Well, it was really good to see you both again. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"It's alright, but you should visit us sometime. Come take a walk with us," Adamonius said smiling.

"It's a promise," she smiled at them.

Then they each hugged her, and walked through the gates to the Elysian Fields.

In the palace, just after they finished the judging for the day, Hades and Persephone walked up to their chambers completely beat from the long day… fully knowing that inventory was tomorrow.

"So were they old friends of yours?"

"Uh, not exactly…" She said with a look that was as if she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Hades looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They kind of used to be my suitors."

Hades immediately understood, "Ah, that makes sense. Did you get a chance to catch up?" It didn't bother him at all.

She smiled, "We did and I showed them the palace."

They both reached their bedroom and went to go climb into bed. She cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her. This was her favorite place in the entire world. It was even more perfect than Olympus itself because she was in his arms. It was the only place she felt safe, and it was her haven.

"Goodnight my love," he softly said as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, my king. I love you more than anything in this world. "I've never felt safer than here in your arms," she said with her eyes closed and smiling.

At this, he hugged her even tighter and calmly said to her, "Well they're here anytime you need them, love." He kissed the top of her head.

They both were lying there in each other's embrace and a peaceful calmness came over their bodies as they slipped into deep sleep.


	5. Carina and Ares

Carina and Ares

Persephone was in her chambers sitting at her vanity combing through her hair when Hades walked in. He came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders while he leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck. He then spoke softly into her ear, "You have a visitor." And he smiled at her.

She smiled back, and stood to face her husband, "Well, now what can I do for you?" She had both her arms around his neck. He laughed a little while he wrapped his large arms around her in return.

"No, I mean there is someone downstairs to see you. But I'll take this, too." He smiled in a sexy way and slowly bent to kiss her.

"Oh!" She was surprised at her foolishness, "Well, then let's not keep them waiting." She started to walk out of her husband's embrace right at the instant before he got to her lips.

"Oh, no you don't!" He laughed and pulled her back into his arms for a long, hungry kiss, and continued, "You don't get off _that_ easy."

"You said this visitor was downstairs?"

"Yes, and don't worry… they can't see a thing," he said and she responded to his hunger with her own.

She laughed with him and said, "Oh you," she playfully slapped his shoulder, and they both walked out of their chambers heading down to the front hall with his arm protectively around her shoulder.

Just when they were at the foot of the grand staircase, they saw Apollo, the God of Light, standing by their large front double doors, pacing.

Persephone spoke up first, "Apollo! It's so nice to see you. What can we do for you?"

He suddenly turned to face the God and Goddess of the Underworld, "Persephone! I need your help." He seemed frantic.

"Apollo, what is it?" She looked worried, not sure what was making him like this. And at that thought, he quickly strode over to her.

"Good Queen of the Underworld, Ares has gone rogue wanting to declare war on the mortals! He's destroying their farms and setting their homes aflame!"

"No!" Persephone was shocked, frightened and angry at the same time.

"How could Ares do this!" Hades was furious, but Persephone kept speaking to Apollo.

"Can my mother help with their crop?"

"No. She's powerless. It's YOU they need, Persephone! You are the bringer of spring; you give life to nature. You are the one that stimulates your mother's power; these mortals need your healing touch."

"Oh dear—" she looked down contemplating everything she had just heard. It was all racing through her mind; mortals staring at their empty, barren fields; their families starving…

"But that's not all the terrible news I bring." Persephone looked up at him waiting. "There's a small mortal girl, named Carina, and she has been taken as a slave because her family couldn't provide from what Ares had done. She's important. Save her, Persephone."

Persephone was already angry for what was happening to the land of the living that she didn't hesitate to give Apollo her answer. "I'll do it, Apollo. Give me a few moments to prepare."

"Great! I'll ready my chariot and wait for you outside," he took her hand with gratitude, "Thank you, Persephone."

Hades was worried for his wife, but he knew that she wanted to do this; she needed to do this. It was her duty. "Sweetheart, be careful. There's no telling for what Ares has planned." He kept his protective arm around her as they walked.

"Darling, don't worry. I know what I'm doing, and I can take care of myself." She let the words slip out with a glare in her eyes.

He stopped her in the middle of the hallway. He took hold of both her shoulders facing her, "I know, but this isn't a game. You better come back to me. I love you with all of my heart… my entire existence." He was staring into her eyes, and she could see the worry written all over them. She hugged her husband tightly and kissed him passionately.

"Don't worry," she whispered, and she touched her forehead to his, "war cannot triumph over love and beauty. I'll be fine, my love. No one messes with Mother Nature." They faced each other while in their embrace and she touched his cheek with her hand, "Just keep an eye on Ares, for he is in for it when I find him. Take care, Hades." He then kissed her again.

"I'll be watching."

* * *

><p>Apollo took Persephone's hand and helped her into the golden chariot. She took one look back at her wonderful God of the Underworld standing in the large doorway.<p>

"Let's go, Apollo."

She looked at him and he tugged on the reigns yelling, "YAH!" They took off through the Underworld in the air, past the Lethe, and past the Styx with Charon in his boat. They started to gain momentum flying past Cerberus barking madly.

They burst through the entrance to the Underworld, and they soared over the newly burned land. Persephone was shocked with anger and sadness for what Ares had done.

"I can't believe this! How could he do this? For no reason at all!" She was boiling, but she knew she needed to come in contact with the ground to start helping it come back to life. Her very footsteps spark life within the soil of the Earth. "Apollo, set the chariot down. I need to get to work."

He flew low, and eventually came to a halt. Persephone jumped down and knelt to touch the dry, brittle soil in her hands. Immediately, within a mile, the ground began to soften and sprout grass and plants. The farther she would walk, her flora touch preceded her. A noise in the distance caught her attention. It was of a sad, scared little child that echoed in Persephone's ears. It was Carina; she knew it. She stood slowly letting the dirt in her hands to drop to the ground. With anger, her eyes were glaring in the direction ahead of her like she could burn a hole right through the trees in her path. She started moving toward Carina's cries.

* * *

><p>Carina, a small, skinny, young girl with long brown hair looked as if she'd been beaten while working the deserted, dry field somberly. She had already been working so hard that she could barely stand anymore. Persephone wore her cloak with the hood over her head partly covering her face, but she pulled it down so Carina could see her face and not be frightened.<p>

Persephone called softly to her, "Carina? My name is Persephone, and I'm here to help you." She smiled at the young girl while kneeling down to get to her level holding her arms open to her.

Carina looked over to her and thought she was the most beautiful being she'd seen in her entire life. But she still looked unsure.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Persephone's was as sincere as she could manage with all the rage inside her.

"She ran over and into Persephone's embrace so willingly while crying, "Please, take me away from here!"

Persephone hugged her tightly, but there was a loud yell coming from a farmhand heading toward them from across the field.

"HEY! YOU PUT HER DOWN! SHE'S MINE! I PAID FOR HER FAIR AND SQUARE!" He looked furious, but it was nothing next to what Persephone was feeling.

She slowly stood up, Carina still clinging to her, and Persephone held her tight. She just glared at this farmer, the fire of the Underworld building up inside her with fury. She said nothing, but the farmer wouldn't give up. He was about five yards away from where they were, and he persisted more, "You give her to me, girl! Don't make me force you," he let out with anger, and he slowly started walking toward them.

Persephone knew that he would use any means to have her back, but she wasn't going to let him. She very commandingly struck back at him, "How _dare_ you beat a little child! She's no more than three! You deserve to work these fields yourself!" She paused and continued with one more statement that wasn't yelling but in a normal volume yet still with anger, "I'm taking her." She then turned to walk away.

"You can't do that! She's mine! Who do you think you _are!"_ He tried to come near her, but she turned so fast that it caught him off guard.

"I could curse your field so that it doesn't ever produce crops again," she erupted. "Don't test me," she quietly uttered with hate.

He laughed and kept coming nearer, "You can't do that! Only the Gods have that kind of power!" He kept laughing as Persephone again began to walk away, but she stopped, didn't turn to face him and spoke, "That's exactly right."

He was confused and asked again still stern, "Who _are_ you, foolish girl!"

At this, she turned slowly to face him, and spoke quietly not taking her glaring eyes off his, "Persephone—" she annunciated every vowel.

As soon as those words left her lips, the farmer's emotion toward her changed immediately from anger to fear. He softly spoke with his eyes so wide, "The Goddess of Spring herself—" he couldn't stop staring at her in bewilderment. He then suddenly fell to his knees to bow at her feet.

She was no longer facing him as she added, "And you should know that you also just pissed off the Queen of the Underworld. Don't forget that my husband decides where your soul rests for eternity. Good luck getting in to the Elysian Fields. And don't worry, we'll be seeing you in about five years or so." She had an evil smile as she started to walk away again holding Carina close, leaving him to bow to the dirt. _'He'll have to worship the dirt if he ever wants a harvest again,' _she thought.

She walked back to the golden chariot where Apollo was waiting for her. He saw her coming, stood immediately and came to her. "Take her, Apollo, and put her in your chariot. We'll bring her to your sister's; she and Iolaus will help her find her family. But first—" she looked off into the distance, "I must deal with Ares."

But all of a sudden, the ground began to shake and rumble. Persephone couldn't help but wonder what Ares was up to now. But it wasn't Ares. She looked around and heard, "Yah!" She turned behind her and looked into the air. She saw two pitch black horses coming toward her who were pulling a large, black chariot adorned with skulls and fire. The rider wore all black and a large, menacing-looking helmet. In mid-air, he took it off just as he was fifty feet from them. It was Hades.

Persephone felt relief and confusion all at the same time. He halted to a stop and wasted no time to climb down from his chariot to come over to his wife's side. They embraced immediately. "Hades! What are you doing here?"

He let go of her, but still stood close holding her hands in his, "I couldn't let you face Ares alone. He's as mean as he is ruthless. That damned nephew of mine." He was furious with him.

"Where is he?" Persephone asked Apollo.

He replied by pointing upward, and Hades and Persephone knew where he was as they both said together, "Olympus."

"Apollo, stay here with Carina. We're going to pay Ares a little visit on Mount Olympus." Persephone looked toward the sky. She and Hades both ran over to his chariot and he helped her in as he then stood by her side.

"Hold on tight," he said to her.

She gripped her arms around his torso and the chariot took off at Hades' command, "YAH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… in Olympus, Ares was having a good time eating, drinking and enjoying the company of many of Zeus' beautiful servants.<p>

But all of a sudden, the largest crashing noise came from far away. Persephone and Hades came bursting through the gates of Olympus. Hermes was almost trampled on, and he shouted, "Hey! What's the deal, Hades!"

They arrived at the great hall where all of the Gods came together to find Zeus on his throne with Hera next to him. Ares was definitely nearby. The chariot came to a halt and Persephone flew off of it stomping toward the king of the Gods. Hades was right behind her, and before they knew it, Zeus was questioning in confusion, "Hades, what are you doing here? This is rare for you to come to Olympus."

"I'm not here for a social visit, brother. I'm here on behalf of my wife." He then put his protective embrace around her again.

"Well, then Persephone, what is the meaning of this?"

"Where's Ares?" she let the words escape with utter fury.

"I don't understand. What is your quarrel with him, my child?"

Her words erupted at Zeus, "Have you not seen what has been happening down on Earth?"

"Oh, what are you going on about?" He giggled a little at her.

This angered Persephone even more but she had to contain herself since she was in the presence of the king, "Take a look, and you will see!"

He had no idea since all of the gods were celebrating up on Mount Olympus, they didn't even know what was going on. Zeus humored her and looked into his oracle that showed the mortal world and he couldn't believe what he saw. His face immediately turned to shock, then worry, and soon followed by anger.

"Persephone! How could Demeter do this again! She has no reason to punish the mortals again!"

Persephone was taken aback at his accusation of her mother. "It wasn't her, Zeus! She didn't do the same thing as last time! It was _Ares_!"

Zeus was confused and replied, "That's impossible. He would never do such a thing. He's been celebrating up here with us."

Then Hades chimed in, "You couldn't have had your eyes on him _all_ the time, Zeus."

Persephone responded after him, "So, the 'God of War' wouldn't do this kind of thing, huh?" She sounded very sarcastic.

"We have a witness, Zeus," Hades said to his brother.

"Well, who?"

Persephone answered him, "Apollo."

"Apollo!" Zeus called for him on his oracle and his face appeared.

"Yes, almighty Zeus? What is your will?"

Zeus talked with him asking him if what Hades and Persephone were saying was true, and he confirmed the whole story. Zeus was furious and the name of his son erupted from him to call Ares forth, "ARES!"

Ares came strutting in to the great hall looking very pleased with himself, "Yes, father?"

"ARES, YOU'LL GET IT THIS TIME!" But the smirk was quickly wiped away from Ares' face and was replaced with fear from the almighty king of the Gods; his own father.

Zeus looked to his brother and had the perfect idea, "Hades, I have an idea of a good punishment for him." He winked at him, and Hades immediately knew what Zeus was thinking, "But I don't have the power to bestow this upon him… you do."

Hades knew and had satisfaction written all over his face. He then looked at Ares who started to look frightened for what his sentence would be, and Hades yelled with almost a smile, "Five years in TARTARUS!" He emphasized Tartarus to let it sink in better.

"NO!" Ares screamed at Zeus, "DON'T LET HIM DO THIS, FATHER!"

Zeus ignored Ares, letting his guards escort him to the Underworld.

"Maybe you'll think next time before punishing the mortals for fun out of sheer boredom."

At this, Hades put his arm around his wife and led her to his chariot to depart from Mount Olympus. They said their good-byes to the other gods and took off in their dark, fiery ride back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Hades and his queen came to a sudden halt on the ground next to Apollo's chariot that held Carina. She had grown attached to Persephone, like a mother figure and was scared waiting for her return. Persephone got out of the chariot and hastily walked to Apollo's. Carina jumped down from it and ran to Persephone. She welcomed Carina with an embrace and just held her there between both Apollo and Hades. Hades walked up to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.<p>

"We have to get her to Diana and Iolaus. They can help." Apollo wasn't too sure about their plan.

"Are you sure they can?"

Hades spoke this time before Persephone could, "Of course, Apollo. They're our closest friends, and the kindest ones at that. They rule on Earth so they can find her family for her… they _are_ the God and Goddesss of the Hunt, Apollo, not to mention your sister and brother-in-law."

"Alright, I believe you, Hades. I'll leave it to you and Persephone. I have an unending job to do, remember?" He gave Hades a look.

"Oh, right. Of course, Apollo. Thank you for all of your help." He nodded at Apollo and the God of Light took off in his golden chariot to set the sun for evening.

* * *

><p>Hades drove his chariot while Persephone cradled a sleeping Carina in her arms and he kept one arm around his wife to brace her. The sky was a deep blue, as everything was quiet. They soared over the hills and they noticed the forest coming into view quickly. He needed to slow and land. They touched down just outside the forest's edge, and Hades helped Persephone down. They walked through the dark forest of towering trees, and he had his arm around his wife's waist. They finally saw a tree in the distance that had light coming out of small windows inside it.<p>

They stopped just outside the tree's trunk and Persephone called to them, "Diana! Iolaus! It's Persephone and Hades!"

They heard some rustling around in the hut and Diana poked her head outside the tree, "Persephone? Hades? I'm so glad to see you! We'll be down in a minute!"

Her head went right back in as Persephone and Hades heard footsteps running down some stairs. Iolaus opened the door first and shook Hades' hand while trying to give Persephone a hug, although not as successful since Carina was in her arms. He looked confused, and Diana barreled her way through to greet them as well. "Oh, Hades!" she hugged him and he embraced her back, "Good to see you too, Diana," he laughed a little.

Then Diana saw that her best friend held a young mortal girl, "Persephone, what's this about? Who's this little beauty?"

"Her name is Carina and she needs yours and Iolaus' help to find her family." Persephone told them the whole story, about Apollo coming to them, Carina being beaten and sold, and Ares… No detail was left out.

Then Iolaus was the first to respond, "How could Ares do that! He's messing with fate! He wouldn't have gotten far if _I_ were at all aware."

Persephone responded with a smile, "Thank you Iolaus, but it was me who had to stop him and restore the land. He definitely got what he deserved, that little insignificant worm."

Diana then spoke, "What did Zeus do to him?"

Persephone answered her friend, "Oh, not Zeus… Hades," and she nodded in his direction.

Diana and Iolaus both looked at him with curiosity. Hades responded trying to hold back a smirk, "Five years in Tartarus. That oughta teach him how to play nicely with other kids."

They all laughed, and Diana spoke about Carina, "She can stay with us as long as it takes to find her family. It shouldn't be too difficult," and she looked reassuringly at her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both so much," Persephone and Hades said good-bye to their close friends, "Don't wait too much longer to come and visit us in the Underworld." They all embraced and then the King and Queen of the Dead were strolling through the dark trees together. They couldn't believe the day they had just had. His arms were around her as they walked close to one another and he kissed the top of her head.

"You were very brave today. I saw everything."

They were both speaking softly to each other. "Thank you, dear. It's what my instincts were telling me to do."

"And how you stood up to that mortal… how commanding you were—"

"I had to; I was angry and felt the need to protect her like she was my own child."

He looked up and had a very amused facial expression which quickly turned into a sexy one, "Yeah… it was kind of a turn-on."

She laughed and playfully hit his chest as he laughed.

They reached the clearing where they had landed the dark chariot and it looked like a shadow in the soft moonlight. All of a sudden, Hades picked her up into his arms which caught her off guard.

"Oh!" They both laughed together and he replied, "Your chariot awaits you, my queen," and he didn't take his eyes off hers as he walked her over to their chariot and he gently set her down into it.

He then jumped on beside her, putting his usual arm around her while holding the reigns in the other. He bent to kiss her and they took off into the night back to the underworld and their kingdom, together.

* * *

><p>They went through the entrance to the Underworld feeling accomplished and anxious to get home.<p>

Hades landed his mighty chariot and he took her hand to help her down. "Let's not go in just yet." He took her arm and led her in the other direction toward the River Lethe in the quiet night.

They stopped by the river bank, and just listened to its enticing song in the moonlight with him standing close by her side. They were standing in the same spot among the reeds as when he first brought her there. Then he turned to face her.

"What you did today, was beyond words—"

She looked down with sadness and defeat, "I almost lashed out against a mortal. I almost changed fate." And then she turned serious, "But he deserved it. I will see him again when he dies. Only then will I show him what the afterlife is like. What's his name?"

Hades completely agreed with her. He had no right. "His name is Neoptolemus."

"I will be waiting for him, for he almost made me lose control over my own abilities…"

Hades put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head back up so her eyes were looking at his, "No other Olympian Goddess could have had the courage to do what you did. No other Olympian at all possesses the compassion to save an innocent little girl… but _you_ do. From what I saw… how you acted facing an enemy, and still nobly; and how superior you sounded facing Zeus, took my breath away," he paused for a moment before continuing, "You gave up half your life to stay with me, agreed to be my queen, and rule by my side in this hole beneath the earth presiding over the dead. I truly don't deserve you. Olympus does. And that's why I love you so much, Persephone." He then leaned in and kissed her.

Her hands rested on his chest, "Olympus never deserved me, Hades. My being, my existence, my soul, and my heart all belong to you. They always have. And they always will. _This_ is my home, and this is where I want to be… by your side and in your arms," she smiled and kissed him back but harder than how he kissed her.

They laughed and walked back to the palace in each other's embrace. He then smiled down at her.

"What?" Persephone was intrigued.

"Well, just seeing you with Carina… you wouldn't let her go."

"Well I had to protect her! She was scared and needed someone."

"You said earlier that you did what you had to do to protect her like she was your own child." He then smiled again.

She thought about it as well, and then said, "Yes, I guess you're right. I did say that."

"…Which means, you know you're ready to be a mother."

"All in good time my wonderful husband. Soon enough," and she patted his chest in reassurance as they entered the palace together.


	6. A Solstice in the Underworld

A Solstice in the Underworld

The summer was never the best season, for it would mean the unbearable long time before Persephone could be back with her husband down in the Underworld. She was in the land of the living for another six months with her mother and Hades wouldn't see her until the first day of autumn. It was hard on both of them, since they loved each other more anything in the world.

Hades was especially irritable because the next day would be the summer solstice, meaning he was only half way through the time until he'd see her again. She felt the exact same way.

"Mother, I can't stand to be away from him anymore. I love him," Persephone told her mother one beautiful summer day.

As much as everyone loved the spring and summer seasons for the weather and the beautiful nature; it was no longer Persephone's favorite. Even though she was the Goddess of Spring, she longed to be with the love of her life, and she couldn't wait until autumn would come so she could be with him once again. They had been married for almost seven years now, and she wouldn't give him up for the world.

"Sweetheart, I understand, but your place is here for spring and summer—with me," she smiled at her daughter.

Persephone just looked off into the distance and sighed, wondering what her beloved was up to.

* * *

><p>Hades was off doing his rounds in Tartarus and the Elysian Fields. But he couldn't concentrate because <em>she<em> was the only thing on his mind. She was the only important thing to him in his life, and he would give it up for her in a heartbeat. At the times that she was away from him, he could never stand it. A piece of his heart always went with her, and it always broke a little when she wasn't in his sight. Once his rounds were usually over, he'd go up to his bed chambers in the palace to gaze into the mirror and watch her in the land of the living. It was the only thing that gave him any joy during the day, and it was the thing that he looked most forward to. Whatever she was doing; picking flowers, or sitting in the meadows; he knew she was thinking of him. He could see it, for he knew his wife better than anyone. She always had a certain look when he knew he was on her mind.

This time, he waved his hand over that mirror to watch her and she had looked especially beautiful this time. She was at the top of a large hill that was blanketed with beautiful sunflowers and the cool breeze was flowing through her shiny, light brown hair.

Just then, Charon entered the room, "Gotta newcomer, Sire— oh. I see we're a little preoccupied today," he just noticed the queen, Persephone, being shown on the mirror.

Hades responded to Charon's presence, "Ah! Six months with her! Six months without her! It's tearing me apart, Charon!"

"I understand, Sire. But she'll be back soon," he tried to sound consoling.

"That's three months away!" Hades wanted to feel the touch of her lips on his again.

"Don't worry, sir, she's thinking of you."

"I know. She always has my heart. I can't wait until I can hold her in my arms once again." He longed for her more than ever.

* * *

><p>Persephone was always so somber and she didn't help her mother with nature as much as she used to. Demeter saw this, and immediately understood. "My beautiful Persephone, I feel your pain. I see your sadness, and I see that you are never in the mood to help me with nature these days."<p>

"I'm sorry mother. I just miss him so much." Facing away from her mother, Persephone held back a tear. "This is ridiculous. I mean, we've been married for seven years now. We've been through this many times. Yet, it tears me apart a little more each time somehow."

"I know. And that's why I'm going to do something for you."

Persephone perked up a little and turned toward her mother wondering what she had in mind. "What do you mean, mother?"

"I can hold down nature for a day… I'm going to change the rules this time…" she hesitated a little before finishing, "so you can go visit Hades down in the underworld. But only for twenty-four hours."

"Oh mother! You don't know what this means to me!" Persephone couldn't stop smiling, and she ran to get herself ready for she would waste no time to get down there to her husband.

* * *

><p>Down in the underworld, Hades was busy sorting out an earthquake that had occurred in Corinthe. His spirits never raised once when he picked out the innocents from the wrongdoers:<p>

"Tartarus… Elysian Fields… Tartarus… Elysian Fields…"

It took forever, but he managed it and solemnly went to his chambers alone where he could enjoy the only pleasure of his days without his wife; watching her on his mirror in secret.

He sat down after his long day, and waved his hand over his mirror… but nothing. It showed an empty field, an empty house, he couldn't see her anywhere. He only saw Demeter.

"Where's Persephone?" He began to get worried.

Suddenly, there was a voice from behind him, "So you _were_ spying on me," Persephone was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in the doorway.

He could not put into words of the most beautiful sight of his dear wife before him.

"Persephone!" He couldn't stop smiling and they both ran to greet each other. She threw her arms around her husband and he embraced her so tightly and kissed her so passionately.

"How is this possible?" He smiled so widely at her.

"My mother said she could hold down nature for one day so that I could come and see you, my love." She smiled back.

"I'm so happy! I love you so much, my dear. I've missed you." He held her and gazed down into her eyes.

He then picked her up into his arms, his heart whole again, and carried her over to their bed. He laid her gently down and stayed close. "This place isn't the same without you… _I'm_ not the same without you."

"Oh I love you too, Hades; more than you know."

She kissed him and this time, they didn't stop…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hades was sitting at his large desk filling out paper work for judgment. Then Persephone awakened. He heard her stirring and came immediately to her side on the bed. "Good morning, my sweet." He smiled down at her stroking her hair.<p>

She laughed and repeated the words he told her once, but made it her own, "I'm the _queen_ of sweetness, my dear." He also laughed as he kissed her. "Good morning to you, too," she was beaming at him. "I've missed waking up with you."

He gave a deep sigh as he said, "Same here, dearest."

They embraced and he climbed back into bed next to her as she cuddled up to him, "I must return by the evening."

"Ah. I see." Hades sounded disappointed.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." She tried consoling her husband.

"I know. I love you, with all my heart."

"As do I, Hades. Think of me."

"I'll be watching." He winked at her, and she smiled in return.

"Good, because you never left my thoughts once," she told him as he stroked her face softly.

"I know. I can tell," he smiled widely at her.

She slowly closed her eyes, but kept listening.

"Darling?"

She sighed, "Mhmm?"

"When are we going to discuss—"

"What, dear?"

"…Children?" He was kind of nervous, for he had been wanting children hoping that she was too.

"Children? Oh, Hades… of course I'd love to, but we can discuss it when I come back because then we'll have plenty of time, okay?" She smiled and touched his cheek hoping she didn't hurt his feelings because she already had to hurt them by going back up to Earth.

"Okay sweetheart. You go back to sleep." He was satisfied with that answer perfectly knowing that they had all the time in the world… Eternity.

"I just can't imagine what I'd do without you. You are the best husband a woman could ask for." She kissed his hand, one that was holding hers. But he tilted her head up and kissed her soft lips.

* * *

><p>After they had said their goodbyes, and gave each other their last embraces for another three months, she made her way back up to Earth. They felt much better now that they got to see each other. Persephone felt that she could go on and help her mother sort out nature. She knew that soon enough, she would see him again. She thought that maybe if she did plenty of work to distract her, the three months would go up quickly. Then she would return to her beloved.<p> 


	7. A New Job for Hades

A New Job for Hades

Finally, the time came for Persephone to go back to the underworld to be with her dear God of the Dead. He was waiting at the entrance for her on the first day of autumn. She came through the opening to the underworld, saw her husband, and ran to him. She practically jumped into his arms accompanied by a tight embrace, "Hello to you too, Hun," Hades laughed.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" She was beaming. They both kissed each other, and nothing could wipe the smiles off their faces.

"I'm going to go say hi to Cerberus," and she pranced off to find the three-headed guardian of the entrance to the underworld.

Just after she left his side, Hades was so happy to have her back with him, and Charon came up to him, "She seems happy to be back, Sire."

Hades looked at him in a weird way, "Of course she is Charon," he laughed.

"Do you notice anything different about her, sir?" Then they both looked at a happy Persephone.

"No, Charon. I don't suppose I do; other than she's happy. And that makes _me_ happy. Why do you ask?" He looked at Charon again.

"I don't know, but it seems to me she seems like she's… glowing." Hades could tell that Charon could see something that _he_ couldn't. But he didn't care, because he had his wife by his side again. He just continued to smile in her direction.

* * *

><p>Hades and Persephone headed up to their chambers in the palace with his arm around her waist. She was smiling as he took her hand and walked her over to their bed to sit. He looked at her and she was just so beautiful that he kissed her.<p>

"I'm so glad to have you back."

"And I'm so happy to be back."

"Yes, I've noticed," he laughed, "You couldn't stop smiling all day. Charon noticed something different about you but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, Charon was right." She smiled at her husband.

Hades looked confused, but giggled slightly, "Persephone, what's going on?"

"Do you remember my visit last summer solstice?"

"Yes, that was the best surprise you could've ever given me." He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I don't think so," she smirked a little at him.

"What do you mean? What about that day?"

"It was a good night, right?" She looked like she was hinting at something.

"Yes, of course it was a great night, one of the best I've ever had with you," and he winked at her remembering.

"Apparently, we're getting something else out of it…"

"What does that mean?"

She smiled at him hoping he would get the hint.

"What?" He beamed at her, "You mean you're—?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"Oh! Thank the Gods!—Well, just me," He laughed, smiled, and before she could say anything, Hades had picked her up and was twirling her around. He put his laughing wife down and held her face in his large hands. He gazed at her and said, "I'll admit, _that_ was the best surprise you could've given me." Then he kissed her so passionately, ready start his new job; being a father.

Persephone looked up into his eyes, "Who would've thought, God of the Underworld, a father?" She laughed with him and he kissed her again.


	8. Vacation in the Underworld

Vacation in the Underworld

Three years later…

Just after the autumn equinox, Persephone was playing in the palace with her and Hades' beautiful daughter, Lydia. She was only three and she had the most beautiful light brown, wavy hair.

Hades walked in just after his rounds, looked at them both and smiled, "Hey, it's my two favorite gorgeous girls!" He picked Lydia up into his arms and gave her a soft embrace. He held her in one arm so Persephone could embrace him as well. She kissed her husband.

"You know? I wouldn't trade this life for anything," he said while looking deep into his wife's eyes.

"Not even for the beautiful Aphrodite?" Persephone was playing with him, and he decided to play back.

"Oh yeah. Mmm Aphrodite… very nice," he said with a sexy look on his face.

Persephone gasped and slapped his chest. They all laughed. "I don't think so big boy. You're all mine."

"Hmm… alright. I can deal with that." He smiled and then he said to Persephone, "We'd better get ready if Diana and Iolaus are coming."

"Oh yeah! I have to clean!" Persephone then ran around the palace cleaning everything in sight.

Hades walked in holding Lydia's hand chuckling at her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You're cute when you're in a cleaning craze." He couldn't stop smiling at her, and she laughed at him.

"Well I'm glad I look cute doing _something_."

Hades laughed again and said while he walked slowly up to his love, "I wouldn't have married you if you weren't cute just the way you are." That was just what she needed.

"Thank you. I try," she perked up.

"Will Michael, James and David be joining us as well?"

"No, the boys are going to stay up in Olympus with Zeus while they're here. Diana isn't sure what the boys will think of the underworld just yet."

"I see, good point," he then turned around as if he knew something and turned back to his wife with a grin, "They're here."

Persephone joined her husband and daughter as they all went to greet their dear friends.

"Diana! Iolaus! So glad you could come!" Persephone welcomed them.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite gods." Diana ran to give Persephone a hug.

"Hey!" Iolaus playfully scowled at his wife.

"Oh, you know you're my first favorite," while she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Come, I'll take you to where you'll be staying in the palace," Persephone gestured to Diana, leaving Hades and Iolaus to walk and talk behind them.

"So how's the underworld?" They both laughed knowing the obvious answer and Iolaus continued, "It looks slightly different since _I _was down here."

"Yes, but that was also under different circumstances."

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for Persephone, I wouldn't be here."

"Ah, yes. I do apologize for that. Me and the rules," he smiled a little apologetically.

"It's alright. I knew you'd do it. You're a fair god; God of Justice," he added mocking him a little in a humorous tone. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Persephone and Diana were readying the guest bedroom.<p>

"Thank you for letting us stay with you, Persephone. We needed to get out."

"If you meant that you needed to be somewhere dark, hot and full of the dead, then you came to the right place." They both giggled.

"Well, a vacation is a vacation, whether it is a bit dark."

"Yes, I do think it is a tad dark in here." Persephone waved her hand in a certain direction lighting some candles nearby. "That's better."

"I thought you didn't have any other powers than that of what you control; nature."

"Ah, well you see Diana, since I am part god of the underworld, I share some of what my husband has; but only during the six months when I'm with him is when I can use it; when I'm actually Queen of the Underworld. I still haven't figured out the entire spectrum of those powers yet."

"I see." And they went to join their husbands once everything was ready.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… down in Tartarus, Philemon was doomed to eternal suffering. He was chained to the wall when a voice spoke to him.<p>

"Philemon." It was like a spirit, and almost in an eerie whisper.

He was confused, "Who's there?"

"I'm here to set you free. I know you have a thing for the Queen of the Underworld."

"You're just playing me. You're trying to make me suffer more; it's what I'm doomed for."

Then, Hera, Queen of the gods, appeared before him. She always liked to wreak havoc.

"I'm serious, Philemon."

"Hera! Good goddess, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you."

"I'm giving you your mortality back, Philemon." She then pointed her hands at the chains around him and they fell within a second.

"Escape tonight. Hades will be doing his rounds tomorrow, so Persephone will be alone in the palace. She has a pretty little daughter, so do whatever you'd like." She gave an evil sneer.

"Thank you, sweet Hera." He was off to hide and wait for his chance to escape.

She then faded away with an evil smile on her face…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hades woke and just watched his wife sleep in peaceful bliss. She was so beautiful. Then, she woke to find her husband looking at her.<p>

"Hi," she smiled.

He laughed, "Hi back. Listen, you and the others go ahead and have breakfast, and probably lunch too because I have a natural disaster to sort out, plus my rounds." He put his hand on his wife's face.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll be up here waiting for you when you're done." She smiled once more at him and he was off.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Diana said that she and Iolaus were going to go check on the boys in Olympus. So Persephone and Lydia went up to the palace. However, they weren't expecting anyone else to be there…<p>

Just as they were in the doorway of Persephone's and Hades' chambers, they heard a voice that Persephone _never_ thought she'd hear again, "Hey there, Persephone. How is my favorite goddess?" There was a sneer in his voice, although she could not see him. But she instinctively pulled Lydia behind her.

"Philemon," she snarled, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"The lovely Hera gave me my mortality back." He appeared in front of her and he definitely sneered at her, but also with a look of pleasure.

"I'll make sure you go back to where you belong," she looked angry and especially because her daughter was present so she felt her maternal instincts kicking in to protect her at any costs.

"I don't think that'll happen. My… what a beautiful little girl you have." At this, Persephone became furious.

"Don't you talk about her, you piece of filth. Don't you forget that I _am_ a god," she warned him.

"Oh, you couldn't even stop me last time," he laughed. "I still love you, and you should've been mine."

Charon had been roaming the halls and noticed Persephone speaking in her chambers, perfectly knowing that everyone else was gone. Then he noticed that the queen of the underworld sounded threatening, and he heard the man's voice. He knew it was trouble so he took off back down the hall to the judging room to find Hades.

* * *

><p>Charon found him filling out paperwork at his desk between the gates of the Elysian Fields and Tartarus.<p>

"Sire! My Lord Hades!" He was frantic.

"What is it, Charon? You look like you're out of breath," he chuckled a little.

"Everyone is gone from the palace besides the queen and miss lydia, right?"

"Yes Charon. What are you on about?"

"Then you need to get up to the palace right away, sir! I was wandering through the halls and heard the Lady Persephone speaking angrily in your chambers. She sounded threatening. And the young Lydia was with her. Someone's there! And I have a pretty good idea who it might be…" He looked worried.

Hades lifted his head right away with worry written all over it, which soon turned to fury and hate.

"Thank you, Charon!" The king of the dead took off immediately, worried for his family.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Persephone couldn't take her glaring eyes off Philemon while keeping Lydia close behind her.<p>

"She really is a beauty, Persephone," he started to walk closer, "I'd like to see her."

Persephone gestured to her daughter to go to the corner of the room and sit protectively underneath a table. She immediately did what her mother told her. "Stay away from either of us, Philemon."

"You're so beautiful; she could've been _our_ daughter, Persephone."

"You won't _ever_ touch her, you leech. You won't ever get near me again as well."

"Oh, come on. I just want to see her, my dear." He took a step in the direction of Lydia.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Persephone was furious and just when she yelled this, she pointed her hand toward him and strong bolts of blue lightning shot out toward him. He flew backward into the wall and landed hard on the ground; unconscious.

Hades burst in at that moment, steaming because he heard the loud noise when he got closer. "PERSEPHONE!"

She was frozen in the stance that she was in when the lightning shot out of her palm at him, with her hand still extended. She had a frightened look on her face, astounded to what she had just done. She was definitely not expecting it. Hades immediately ran over to her and took her in his arms. She suddenly melted into them breaking her stance.

"Darling, are you alright? What happened?" Just then, Lydia came running over to her parents and he picked her up. They all embraced together and Persephone looked at her daughter's face, and said softly, "No one threatens my daughter. And _no one_ comes between a mother's love for her child."

Hades looked worried, but kissed his wife's forehead. "Sweetheart, what did you do to him?"

"Somehow, I threw lightning. I was furious. But how could that happen?" She looked up at her husband.

"Your powers," he smiled at her. "Remember you can only use them during the half of the year with me. And the power comes to you when there's a need. Your emotions call it." He was happy both of them were alright. "I'm so proud of you, dear." And he kissed her forehead again.

He then put Lydia down kneeling at her level, "Are you okay sweetie?"

She nodded, "Thanks to mommy," she said with her sweet little voice as she looked up at her mother, and Persephone kneeled down to take her into a tight embrace.

Hades then walked over to Philemon's unconscious body closely followed by Charon. And Hades said with the most utter hatred, "TARTARUS! Watch him close, Charon."

"How did this happen?" He turned to Persephone again.

"Hera," she said very low.

This made Hades erupt with fury, "I'LL TAKE THIS TO ZEUS!" And he was gone at the snap of his fingers.

* * *

><p>Iolaus and Diana returned later that day, and Persephone told them what had happened.<p>

"I should've been here!" Iolaus was angry he couldn't be there to protect her.

"Don't worry, Iolaus," she smiled, "I can definitely take care of myself down here."

"You mean, that _you _did that to him?" He was surprised.

Persephone laughed, "Yes I did, Iolaus. But thank you for caring." He just gave a reassuring smile.

Hades had returned by that point, and he looked angry still. "Zeus will punish her in some way, because she hasn't got the power to do anything she wants down here. It's not her realm. But if she does cause catastrophic events to occur and they threaten a god or their family, it's _severe_." He sounded serious.

"That was her sole purpose, dear. She always needs to wreak havoc. It's what she does."

"Not to _my _family!" Hades yelled, so Persephone got up and went to him to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. He's gone and he will never get out again. I'll admit that _I_ didn't expect it either, but he'll be taken care of."

"Yes he will," he said with deep hatred.

"Hades, calm down. Thank you for everything you did. I love you with all my heart, and it's over now. I thought _I'd_ be angrier about it than you are right now," she chuckled a little.

"You're right. It's taken care of; I need to let this go… I love you." He kissed her hard, and they held each other.

Persephone smiled at him, "Okay, now let's enjoy the rest of our time together with our guests."

"You are absolutely right. I'll take care of _him_ tomorrow."

* * *

><p>They all enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of the week. And as for Philemon… well, he definitely got the punishment he deserved…<p>

Hades had doomed him to an eternity of pushing a large ton boulder up a steep hill that never seemed to end, and without getting rest… The very same as King Sisyphis. Everyone was satisfied with his sentence and they were able to enjoy themselves.


	9. Quarrel with the Hunter

**Sorry this took so long! My sincere apologies, and more are on the way, enjoy!

Diana awoke to the most beautiful morning; birds chirping, a light breeze, and the sun streaming through the window. She put her hand out to touch the other side of the bed, but it was empty. Where was Iolaus? She felt around and her hand touched something that crinkled. It was a piece of parchment; a note. She groggily sat up on one elbow to read what her husband had left her:

'Out hunting for the morning. I'll be back soon, hopefully before you wake up. I love you. Iolaus.'

"Of course, I should've known." Diana sighed to herself and collapsed back on the bed not fully awake yet. She forced herself to get up though, since she had to make breakfast for her other boys. She put on a beautiful deep purple chiton that draped over her as she walked downstairs in their tree hut to begin making breakfast.

She finally heard a horse trotting near and someone jump down onto the ground. She definitely knew who it was. Iolaus started to walk to the hut's front door and came through dragging a boar. Iolaus looked up into the kitchen and saw Diana gathering everything to start breakfast. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he smiled and immediately came over behind her. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck while whispering in her ear, "I had hoped to come and wake you myself. I guess I was too late." He kept smiling and she turned to face him.

She put her arms around his torso as he held her face, and she laughed, "I guess you were. But it doesn't mean you won't get one of _these_," she leaned in and kissed him softly while he responded in the same manner.

He stopped and smiled at his beautiful wife. He laughed, then suddenly picked her up and started twirling her around. She laughed and felt so blessed with the life she had. "Okay, you made your point," she continued to laugh with him, "Now go wake the boys for breakfast, you scoundrel."

His face lit up, "My pleasure!" And he turned to head toward their children's rooms, but not without giving his wife a little spank on the way out, "Oh! Iolaus!" She just heard him giggle as he sped out of the kitchen.

Within five minutes, Diana heard the stumbling footsteps and laughter in the distance of Iolaus 'discretely' waking his children. She just laughed to herself and then the noises started getting closer. "Three—two—one…" she said out loud to herself as he immediately barreled through the door with a bunch of young blonde and brunette boys clinging to their father all laughing hysterically.

They all sat down together and Michael, the oldest, asked his mother, "How are Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone? We haven't seen them in a while."

Then Iolaus spoke up, "Yes, how are they doing?"

"Just as busy as usual, boys. It _is_ the underworld, you know."

"Well, I hope we get to see them soon. It's been too long," Iolaus said.

"I definitely agree with you there, dear," she replied.

Michael was now twelve and he had always wanted to go down to the Underworld. "Maybe I could go with next time you visit?"

Iolaus and Diana looked at each other, but then their looks softened as Diana said, "I guess that would be alright. We've talked about it enough to the point where I think you've been well prepared." But as she mentioned it, she realized something, "Actually, wasn't the first day of spring yesterday?"

Iolaus pondered that and also realized, "Yes, it was! So Persephone must be on Earth now." They both smiled knowing that they would be expecting plenty of visits from their best friend, the Goddess of Spring.

But there was all of a sudden a knock on their door. Everyone was confused because no mortal knows there's a hut inside this tree because it's enchanted, so it had to be a god or an immortal being.

Iolaus got up from the table with a very confused look on his face and Diana followed behind leaving Michael, James, and David at the table to finish eating. He opened the door and saw Hermes, the messenger for the Gods, followed by two Olympian guards.

"Hermes, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Iolaus. I'm sorry, but something's happened. You need to come with us."

Hermes had a grave expression on his face because he was fond of Iolaus.

"What are you talking about?"

But without a word, Hermes gestured to the guards and they immediately came forward, each one taking one of Iolaus' arms. They started to drag him out of his hut when Diana ran after them yelling, "What are you doing! Let him go! He didn't do anything!" She was closely followed by the boys who realized what was going on, but she held them back while they screamed, "Daddy! Where are you taking him!" They began crying.

Iolaus was taken aback at what was actually happening. He was put into Hermes' chariot and shackled to it. Diana knew there was nothing she could do for him now so she asked Hermes, "At least tell me where you're taking him!" She was worried.

"Olympus, to appear at a hearing before Zeus."

"Hermes, I'm his wife. I deserve to be present."

Hermes thought about her statement and realized that it was true, "Oh, alright. You can come, but the boys can't."

"Fine," then she spoke to Michael, "Watch your brothers while we are gone."

He knew how important it was and gave his mother his word as she grabbed her cloak and climbed onto Hermes' chariot next to her husband, and she put her arms around him. They then immediately took off for Mount Olympus.

* * *

><p>Iolaus was standing before Zeus, the almighty King of the Gods, with the rest of the Gods and Goddesses around him. They all looked so large and intimidating before Iolaus. Diana was standing off to the side watching with worry as Zeus finally spoke to him, "Iolaus, do you have any idea as to why you are here?" His voice was very deep and powerful with command.<p>

Iolaus replied very meek, "Actually, Almighty Zeus, I do not. Would you be so kind as to fill me in?" He still put some sarcasm into his statement.

Zeus replied, "Well, you see there was a boar stolen from a farmer in Thebes, and he was killed over the matter. This was the very same boar that you ended up with this morning. How did it come into your possession?"

Everyone was shocked that they would make this kind of accusation about him.

"Sir, I didn't steal that boar or kill a man over it. I'm a god now and I don't play with mortals like that. I was just hunting and came across it. So I shot it." He tried very hard to defend himself.

Diana was shocked beyond belief, "Father! How could you accuse him of such a thing! He's your son-in-law! He's a god! He would never do a thing like that!"

Zeus wished he could listen to his daughter but this was a matter of the law of the Gods, "Daughter, I'm sorry. But this is a trial and you cannot speak on his behalf."

Diana was fuming and without thought of punishment, she went up to stand by her husband's side. Iolaus just looked at her and part of a smile was showing from one corner of his mouth because he was grateful she loved him enough to stand by him.

"I'm sorry, but we have no other evidence and we must punish him." Zeus then uttered the words that Diana and Iolaus didn't want to hear, "He must lose his immortality and become mortal once again."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Calm yourself, child! I wish there was someone else who could decide his fate."

Iolaus just hung his head and looked into Diana's eyes sadly while taking her hands in his shackled ones, "Darling, it's alright. We'll be fine. You will have a happy life after I'm gone. Let's just enjoy this beautiful spring together, alright?"

But then a thought struck Diana immediately. She looked up at her father, "Father," he looked down at her, "Doesn't Persephone have reign over nature and animals during spring and summer?"

Zeus started to understand what she was getting at, "Why… yes, Diana," then he looked at the messenger, "Hermes, when did beautiful spring arrive on Earth?"

Hermes perked up and replied joyfully, "Yesterday!"

Everything was starting to fall into its rightful place, and Zeus knew that Persephone was the only Goddess who could bestow punishment. She knows all that happens with nature. So he called out her name, "Persephone! Come forth!" It sounded like a command.

Iolaus stood nervously next to his wife and they waited for a response. It just so happened, that Persephone was aware of what had occurred. And she wasn't about to let her best friends suffer for she was already on her way.

Everyone was silent for a minute or two, but then they heard something. The large golden gates to Olympus slowly opened before them, and through the mists came Persephone, the beautiful Goddess of Spring. She wore a lovely sky blue chiton adorned with silver, and she walked in very queen-like and commanding. A small silver headpiece, which was her crown, rested upon the top of her head. The look on her face was very serious.

She came to stand on Iolaus' other side and touched his arm with reassurance. This immediately let him know that everything would be okay.

Zeus opened his mouth to speak to her, "Persephone—" but he was suddenly interrupted with the gigantic gates opening again with a voice saying, "Just a minute!" Everyone turned to see who else was appearing before them. Out of the now dark mists came an ominous figure. It was Hades, God of the Underworld, with his dark façade. He strode right over to his wife's side.

"Hades!" Persephone was thrilled to see her husband again after she had come up to Earth. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled quickly at her and looked up when Zeus said, "Hades, what is the meaning of this? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to support my wife and closest friends, brother. Anything that involves her or them, involves me too," and Persephone smiled up at Hades while he stood there so demanding.

Then Zeus continued, "Very well then. Persephone, I assume you're aware of what has happened down on earth involving Iolaus."

She calmly and regally replied, "I am."

"Alright then. We have been debating as to which punishment to give him for his crime and since nature and all living things are your domain, you must give punishment."

She stepped forward to face Zeus. "Almighty Zeus, I do not believe Iolaus did anything of the kind as to killing a mortal and stealing a wild boar. He would never hurt a fly. Remember all of those mortal children he saved all those years ago. He risked his_ life_ to save them. Ask Apollo. Nothing escapes his eyes. And he has no reason to steal because he's a hunter. I know exactly what happened today. Iolaus left early," she looked back at him with reassurance once again, "to go hunting, and that's exactly what he did. He found that boar and shot it. Now, what everyone else doesn't know is that the boar got loose from the _real_ thief and was wandering in the forest. There is no reason for this trial. I give him no punishment. Now set him free immediately!"

Persephone kept on staring at Zeus to let it sink in when he finally gave his verdict. "Very well. Cleared of ALL charges!" He then looked right at Iolaus, "Iolaus, you're free to go. My apologies, son."

Iolaus was ecstatic and he hugged and kissed Diana frantically just as the shackles magically disappeared from his wrists. Persephone just smiled and turned to see her friends being so happy. Hades winked at her and walked over in her direction. He embraced her with a kiss and said, "Well done, my dear. I love you even more right now… if that's even possible."

She smiled and laughed as Iolaus ran up to lift Persephone up to hug her. He twirled her around shouting, "Thank you! You are one of the most wonderful goddesses I know, Persephone! How can I make it up to you! You're fantastic! And so wise, I might add."

He set her down and she said to him, "Ah. Well you see, Iolaus, I've been a God longer than _you_ have," and she winked at him again.

Hades and Diana just laughed hysterically. Iolaus then gave her a normal hug when she continued, "And what are best friends for?" He then gave her a small kiss on the cheek as she watched him run back over to Diana to kiss her passionately… again.

Hades came smoothly back over to Persephone's side and then Iolaus snapped his fingers, and it was closely followed by a horse appearing right in front of them. He suddenly picked up Diana and put her on the horse as he climbed on behind her. He held her close, and kissed her head as they took off back to their forest while waving goodbye to their closest friends.

* * *

><p>Persephone stayed close to her husband as he drove her back to Demeter's cottage in the meadows by Lake Olympus. He held his arm around her as usual and she placed both her arms around his torso. They soared over the rolling green hills with the wind in their faces; it was so beautiful and peaceful. The best part of it was that it was quiet up where they were. He relished the moments of holding her because he knew that he wouldn't be able to for another six months.<p>

Lydia would be staying with Hades down in the Underworld this time. They trade off taking her so the other isn't away from her for too long. It will ease the pain in Hades' heart of being away from the love of his life for half the year. At least there'll be a part of her with him.

They saw the small cottage in the distance and knew their time together was coming to an end. He just held her tighter and she understood his meaning. She responded by hugging him tighter as well.

He slowly flew his horses lower and the chariot came to a soft stop in the front yard. Demeter was home because the fireplace was going, but she stayed in the house to give them a moment. He jumped down and slowly lifted her off with both of his large arms around her waist. She stood very close to him with her hands on his chest and he put his hand on her cheek smiling. He then put his arm around her and led her up the hill.

They stopped at the top and Persephone said to him in a soft tone, "You know? We're acting like we're not going to see each other for a decade," and they quietly laughed together. He just put two of his fingers underneath her chin while still smiling and she continued, "It was wonderful of you to come and support me today with Iolaus and Diana. How did you know what was going on, or where I was?"

"I'm always watching, remember?" He winked at her and smiled.

"Oh, of course. You're so romantic," she said in a sarcastic tone being playful.

They laughed together and he kissed her again softly. "I'm going to miss you," he uttered as he kept smiling.

"And you know I will always miss you, my love. But you've also got Lydia to keep you company," and she touched his cheek.

He took her hand, "I know," and she hugged him tightly.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

He giggled a little, "Me too."

They just stood there embracing each other tightly for a while, and Hades spoke again, "I must go now, dearest. Lydia's waiting, and the job of being God of the Underworld is never done," he gazed at her again.

"I know _that_ for sure."

He slowly let go of her as his fingers gently brushed off her exquisite skin. He turned before he got into his chariot to look upon her. "Farewell, dearest—until autumn again," he just continued to smile at her to mask his pain. But she couldn't hide hers, so she leapt onto him in a second and gave him a tight hug. He pulled her head in front of his and kissed her hard.

She then whispered, "Good-bye," and she slowly stepped out of his embrace toward the cottage. She stood at the doorway to watch him leave. He stepped up onto his mighty chariot when she called out, "Give my love to Lydia!"

"Of course I will, darling!" he yelled back and then said in a regular tone, "Keep me with you."

She just smiled, blew him a kiss and he took off through the night. She sighed as she watched her Lord of the Underworld fly away with her heart. But she knew it would be okay. After all, she _did_ know that he always was watching her from their palace. She giggled to herself and turned to go into the cottage to patiently await the day that she could see the two loves of her life once again.


	10. Autumn Arrival

Tartarus was the place of dread within the Underworld. It is the prison where the wicked are sentenced to reside for eternity for the evil they had done. It is the place of suffering. Not even the Gods ever enter it.

"Who's there?"

There was silence. But there was a sudden voice that seemed to be male but was an octave higher than usual, "Calm yourself, Kronos. I'm a sort of—friend."

"What kind of voice is _that_!" Kronos began to laugh with big guffaws.

Just then, Bacchus appeared out of the shadows in Tartarus where Kronos was forever being held after his defeat by Zeus. He just gave a big humph and continued, "Well, you're not going to get out of Tartarus with _that_ attitude, Kronos!"

Kronos immediately became confused and moved right into another laugh because he found it amusing since no one can escape from Tartarus, especially the land of Hades. "And how do you suppose that's going to happen?"

Bacchus smiled with a sneer as he snapped his fingers and Kronos was suddenly set free. He had been there in Tartarus since the reign of Zeus.

Kronos is the father of the 'Big Three:' Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. He is the leader of the Titans and tried to kill his own children… until Zeus overthrew him and took the throne of Olympus. Zeus then bestowed upon Poseidon the realm of the sea, and Hades the realm of the dead.

Bacchus, however, is a different story. He's the son of Zeus and a mortal named Semele. He's the god of Wine, and wasn't always very fond of his father. He felt that he deserved to be worshipped for something greater. Any opportunity that presented itself of him to also overthrow the king of the Olympians, he tried to take. This was one of them.

Kronos was completely surprised at Bacchus and started to believe that he was serious.

"We're going to take over Mount Olympus… by force," he managed to give an evil smile.

"Well… I'm in."

They both shook hands with powerful grips, like it was a vow to one another. However, when you involve a power hungry god with one whose crown was taken and had been rotting in Tartarus for centuries, the ultimate ending has disaster written all over it.

Kronos started to walk toward the entrance to Tartarus, but then realized that someone ought to have been watching prisoners closely. So he asked, "Bacchus, wouldn't my son know if I'm trying to escape?"

"Oh, don't worry about Hades; he's already distraught with the homecoming of Persephone tomorrow."

"Excellent," he smiled back behind him and again began to head to the entrance.

Bacchus remained a few seconds behind while he sneered and whispered under his breath, "I—am going to be King of the Gods." And he followed Kronos continuing their daring escape.

* * *

><p>"Faster, Hermes!" Persephone couldn't help but shout to tell him to hurry so she could gaze upon her rightful home that holds the love of her life, Hades, God of the Underworld. She just couldn't wait to gaze upon him and to have her Lydia back in her arms again.<p>

Hermes just replied with, "Yah!" and a smile because he understood after all these years. He was the one who transported her from the Underworld to the land of the living every spring and back down every autumn.

Persephone just closed her eyes and sighed, taking in the slightly chilled autumn-approaching breeze, and she thought about almost being able to hold her husband in her arms.

They flew over the rolling hills of peaks and valleys, and coming to the very rock cliff that he had come out of when he had taken her the first time they'd met. It opened with a loud rumbling crack and they dashed down into the depths of the realm of the dead.

She could start to feel the heat on her face as it flowed through her body and over her skin. They then began to see a light up ahead that opened into the kingdom of the dead. It was the sight that released her soul and filled the hole in her heart every time. They were among the grass and flowers that was just as bright as summer and she could see the beautiful dark castle towering above them.

They flew over the River Styx and saw Charon in his boat down below. She waved to him as he replied in the same manner, "Welcome home, my Queen!"

He seemed happy to see her and she shouted back, "Thank you, Charon!" and she blew him a kiss.

Then she looked off into the distance and her face lit up as bright as the sun. Hades was outside the castle doors pacing impatiently with Lydia sitting on a nearby boulder just waiting for their Goddess of Spring to arrive.

He looked up for a moment at the sound of approaching horses and immediately lit up. He stopped pacing and stood waiting. The chariot slowly started descending to the ground right in front of Hades. He ran around to help her get down but was surprised as Persephone suddenly jumped into his arms from where she was standing next to Hermes… Maybe he wasn't entirely surprised and he just laughed while he held her tight in his arms.

"I can't even tell you how much I have missed you," she said softly to him.

He just gazed at her and replied with the only truth he could think of, "As well as I, my dear. And now, the second half of my heart has returned to me."

She smiled up at him, and he suddenly locked his lips with hers. It seemed as though they would never part, until Persephone felt a tug on her bright, silvery blue chiton. She and Hades pulled away from each other to look down to find a beautiful blonde five-year-old staring at her mother with a grand smile on her face. She reached up with both her arms toward Persephone and said meekly, "Mommy."

Persephone just smiled down at her daughter, and with Hades understanding, he set her down gently. She quickly embraced Lydia very tightly, "And guess who I have missed _most_ of all!"

Lydia couldn't help but giggle and shout delightedly, "Me!"

"That's right!" but she winked at her husband who smiled back.

He then decided to chime in and play along, "Yep, that's right. You both sure don't need _me_; I can just leave _you two_ to rule the Underworld," he started to jokingly walk away from them, "I'll be on Mount Olympus!" He waved his hand behind him.

But Persephone ran after him holding Lydia's hand. They both put their arms around him, and Persephone responded to him, "Oh, no you don't. Without you, my heart would forever have an empty half." She put her hand on his face and he kissed her.

He picked Lydia up into his large arms, put one around his wife and they walked up through the palace doors as a family. And they knew the next six months were going to be wonderful… They didn't know that it was going to be interrupted.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hades gazed down upon his sleeping wife in the early morning smiling as he stroked her cheek. She stirred and breathed heavy while she opened her eyes. She saw his face in front of her and she was so happy remembering where she was. Persephone moved closer and he put his arms around her as they both lay in their bed cuddling together.<p>

"I'm so glad to be back in my most favorite place in the world," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and responded, "I know exactly what you mean, my dear," and he stroked her hair.

Their lives were always happier when they were together. They were each other's rocks.

But he suddenly went rigid next to her, and she knew something was wrong. "What is it, darling?"

He could see how worried she was and he just said, "Oh, something is just out of order with the newly judged spirits. Charon is wondering where I am. I'd better go and straighten this out, dear," he then kissed her forehead as he began to climb out of bed.

"I may as well get up too, and tend to Lydia." Persephone also started getting out of bed and put on her silk flowing robe.

"Be back later, sweetheart," and he blew her a kiss with a wink. Within seconds he was out the door.

"I hope it's nothing too drastic down there. I'll go and see what's going on later."

Also within seconds she was out the door as well and headed toward Lydia's bedroom.

After Persephone had gotten dressed and served Lydia breakfast, Lydia went outside. Persephone wanted to go visit her husband and see what was happening. She thought that maybe she could help. She wandered through the palace wondering what could be taking Hades so long. 'It must be a mess down there,' she thought to herself.

But her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she heard her name from a very familiar voice, "Persephone!"

She turned to find Iolaus running toward her, "Iolaus?" she was confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Persephone," he gave her a quick hug and continued, "Hades summoned me here." He saw her puzzled facial expression and then added, "Didn't you know that?"

"Actually, Iolaus, I didn't. I have no idea what's going on down there. I was on my way to see him to find out what actually is going on," she continued after a small pause, "What _is_ going on down there, Iolaus?"

She just stared at him waiting for an answer. He stood there and debated what to say and then he hesitantly gave in, "Well, apparently Bacchus came and released Kronos from Tartarus two days ago…" he paused to let it sink in and continued more slowly, "Hades believes that they might be trying to overthrow Zeus to get the power of Olympus."

She blankly stared at him in surprise and grabbed his arm as they started running down the hall. "We're going to Hades, NOW!"

They reached the entrance to the judgment room and burst through the door. Hades was standing across the room with his head in his hand obviously looking stressed. Persephone ran over to him and took his hands in hers, "Hades, I can't believe what has happened. How could Kronos escape? And how could Bacchus enter the realm of the dead?"

"Calm down, darling. We're doing everything we can to figure it out, and how to stop him." He just looked away and continued angrily, "Neither of them will get away with this."

"I'm so sorry, dear. It's all my fault. You were distracted with me coming home."

He looked at her apologetically, "No, sweetheart, it's never your fault." He tried to comfort her and he embraced her tightly.

Iolaus then came to them and spoke to Hades, "Hades, I offer my services in any way you need."

"Thank you, Iolaus. Could you search on Earth and look for any traces of them?"

"Of course, Hades. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for either of you," he started to walk toward the entrance, and then turned, "I will report to you my findings—Persephone," he nodded in her direction and turned to leave.

Hades then looked at his wife, "Persephone, my dear, would you see that he makes it out of the underworld safely?"

"Yes, darling." He kissed her on the forehead as she left his arms to walk Iolaus out. He turned to Charon seriously and they went back to work to find Bacchus and Kronos.

* * *

><p>But on Mount Olympus, it was a different story. Bacchus and Kronos breached the golden gates and captured all of the gods.<p>

Kronos started to walk up to Zeus' throne, and this got Bacchus' attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my throne, ignorant one," he managed a laugh. But Bacchus was caught off guard.

"I don't think so, Kronos! That's _my_ throne! I helped you escape Tartarus so you could help me!"

"Ah, well that was foolish. Don't you know who I am?" He then shouted, "Guards!"

The guards of Zeus had no control; they had to obey. So they seized Bacchus and took him away. There was nothing but utter shock on his face as he was being dragged out of the throne room.

Kronos basked in his triumph, but there was a noise coming from the towering gates of Olympus. He looked and wondered because he had captured everyone in Olympus. So he turned and asked, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Father…" Hades said in anger standing before the father of the Gods. Just after Persephone had left the judgment room, Hades knew where to find Kronos.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about you, Hades; my eldest son, as well as my captor. You will soon join your brothers, and bow down to _me_. Oh—I almost forgot… your family as well. They have Olympian blood." He sneered at Hades.

But he just growled back angrily, "You won't _touch_ Persephone or Lydia! I won't allow you to take such power. The only thing you deserve is Tartarus! That's where you belong."

"I don't think so boy. You have no power over me here. You're the God of the underworld."

"Yes, but Persephone has reign on the Earth. She is also the daughter of Zeus, so partly Olympian."

At those words, Persephone appeared through the mist as she strode over to her husband's side.

Kronos took one lasting look at the Queen of the Underworld, "Ah Persephone, granddaughter, how are all the dead people?"

"Kronos, don't you _dare_ talk about our people in that manner! They are not just dead, but they are souls. And you have no reign here! Leave now!—before I make you," she quietly said finally with a glare at Kronos.

But Hades came next to her, "Dear, you don't know what you're doing. Don't provoke the leader of the Titans. I would know; he's my father."

"Oh, granddaughter, you should know better than to anger me; because I may be inclined to do what I must."

Hades put his protective arm around her. "No, Kronos! Your quarrel is with me. Leave her out of this!" He then began to walk slowly toward the most fearful Titan.

Kronos was too paranoid so he started to reach toward Zeus' collection of Lightning bolts. Persephone was seeing the whole thing and she feared for her husband. Just like when she defended her daughter against Philemon, she felt a natural urge to protect the love of her life, the father of her daughter, her King of the Underworld; her heart. So just as Kronos made the reflex to grab a bolt, she had the same reflex, but she was faster. A huge charge of orange-red lightning came from her palm right for Kronos. The blow threw him from Zeus' throne and onto the marble floor before the King and Queen of the underworld.

Hades was surprised at his wife, but ecstatic at the same time. She shared some of his power when they were together.

But Kronos was even more surprised because he couldn't defend himself, "H—how did this happen? I should've been untouched by your power." Kronos used to be so strong that no God's power could penetrate him.

"Ah, you see Kronos, you were overthrown and captured. Therefore you lost your power, so you have no reign here or anywhere else. You should've listened to me in the first place." She stepped really close to the fallen Titan on the ground in front of her that she was towering over him in a shadow. "Now back to your prison, where you belong," and she only waited a second before shouting the word that everyone wanted to hear; the one place where evil did belong, "Tartarus!" She was pointing right at his face, and he disappeared screaming in one bright flash.

Hades looked at his wife with surprise, but then it soon changed to a small smirk because he knew that she could do it. Persephone turned back to face him with a frightened look on her face. "Hades—?"

He saw her fear, so he immediately came to her and held her in his arms, "It's alright, dearest. It's over," he pulled away to look into her large brown eyes, "I am so proud of you."

"I had no idea that I was capable of _that_. But—you're not surprised…"

He smiled and said, "Because I knew that you had it in you. You are part God of the Underworld, so you have the power... _my_ power."

"I knew he was going to do something to you, so I felt the instinct to protect the other living part of me."

Just as he was about to kiss her, Persephone gasped, "The Gods! We have to rescue them and restore them to their rightful place!"

"Oh, right!" He took her hand and they ran to his chariot. They then took off back to the Underworld after they ordered Bacchus to reveal where they were being held… Tartarus.

* * *

><p>They flew as fast as lightning down from Olympus toward their home under the Earth. Hades waved his hand quickly once in front of him as a huge crack began to form in the ground. They flew right through it, down to the depths of the other side. They reached their home and stopped in front of the palace. Hades helped Persephone down, and hand in hand, they ran to the entrance of Tartarus underneath the palace. He let go of his wife's hand and was about to go through the gateway when she stopped him, "What are you doing?"<p>

"I don't wish for you to enter Tartarus, Persephone. It's a vile place and those who enter it, may lose themselves forever," he came over to her and he put his hands on her face, "I can't bear to lose you, my love. Stay here and when I bring each god out, help them through to the other side. There's a gateway over there," he pointed near his desk, "Use it." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back soon." And he turned to enter the dreaded gateway into Tartarus.

She replied worried, "You better be."

* * *

><p>After he had been gone a few minutes, the Olympian Gods began emerging through the gate one by one: Zeus—Hera—Athena—Aphrodite—Hephaestus—Hermes—Apollo—Poseidon—Hestia…<p>

Persephone waited for her husband to return. Hades finally emerged, but he wasn't alone… Diana and Iolaus were with him. Persephone was shocked and angry that this was done to her closest friends. She didn't know that Iolaus had been taken right after he got back to Earth when Persephone led him out. Diana was next after that.

"Diana! Iolaus!" She held her arms open as Diana ran into them. "I can't believe this was done to you! I thought you were safe!"

Iolaus came and shared in their hug. They then stood with Persephone's arms around both of them and Iolaus spoke as Hades came over to them, "Thanks to both of you, we won't have to spend another minute in that dreadful place." He managed a smile at his friend.

Hades replied, "It was actually Persephone who saved you all. She got rid of Kronos and sent him back where he belongs." He smiled looking at his wife as she smiled back. Iolaus and Diana both looked at her.

"Really?" Diana asked her friend.

"Yes, it's true. I share the power of the Underworld," she paused at their unsurprised expressions, "I didn't know I had that power in me—why are you looking at me like that?"

Iolaus took her aside and they sat down on a nearby stone bench. He just smiled and said to her, "Of course you had it in you, Persephone. What else could it have been to protect Lydia those few years ago from Philemon? And how else could you have stood up to Zeus against Ares or help that little girl, Carina? How else could you have stood up for me at that hearing when I was charged with murder, or stopped Kronos, the most powerful Titan, just now?" He paused to let it sink in and he held both of her hands in his. "You are one of the most selfless goddesses I know, and you would do anything for justice—for your family. That is what makes you a wonderful person with a heart of gold. That's where your power comes from… your heart. It's the amount of love that you possess which makes you even more powerful. That's why we all love you so very much, for how much you give your love in return. I hope you know just how powerful really are."

She laughed a little, "I do now," and they all giggled with her. "Thank you, Iolaus." She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and he gave her a hug. Then they both went over to stand next to their spouses. Iolaus put his arm around Diana's shoulders and Hades' lightly rested on Persephone's waist.

"Don't wait too long to come and visit us again—properly this time," Hades said and they all laughed together.

"Will do, you two," Iolaus said as the King and Queen of the Underworld escorted the God and Goddess of the Hunt to the portal to the land of the living. They each gave their last good-byes and they disappeared out of sight.

Hades and his wife just stood there in the silence that followed, when Persephone spoke first, "What a day," enunciating each word.

"You definitely said it, my dear." They exited the judgment room and started to walk upstairs in the palace to check on Lydia.

"I can't believe Bacchus would be that stupid."

"Well, you know Gods and their obsession with themselves and power."

"But Hades, you're not selfish and obsessed with power."

Persephone was looking at him and he looked at her in return, "That is true, but I was always upset with my fate to rule the Underworld while my brother Zeus got to be King of all the Gods, and my other brother Poseidon got to be God of the Sea. So I'm not perfect," she turned and looked ahead of them again, "But _you_, Persephone. _You_ are different from all of us."

"Really?" She looked deep into his eyes as he stopped them from walking further so he could face her.

"Oh yes. I admire how selfless you are, and I believe that it was you who changed me, making me into a better man… a better God… a better husband."

"I see," she replied. "But you have no idea what you do for me, and for Lydia." He was smiling slightly as she put one of her hands on his cheek. "You are my rock; my support. You keep me down to Earth," and she started to laugh as she said, "You keep me sane. I go crazy when I'm away from you for six months. It tears me apart inside. It feels that if I had to go another day beyond those six months, my heart would explode. You are the only one who can make it flutter just at the thought of you or sight of you. So don't you say that you aren't different from the other Gods because you are the most unlike any of them. You're mine."

At that moment, he took her in his arms and laid one giant kiss on her that was full of passion and love than any other time in their lives… if it were possible. They then walked upstairs with their arms around each other ready to unwind from the day they just had.


	11. The Olympian Ball

Persephone always dreaded the six months away from her husband. But this time, she would not be riding back with Hermes. There was going to be an Olympian Ball held on Mount Olympus the night that she was to return back to the underworld, the first day of autumn, which would be tomorrow night. So she would meet Hades there and return with him on his chariot to their home. That night would be even more special than just attending a ball, because they already hadn't seen each other for six months.

Persephone had Lydia with her this time on Earth so she was going to be sent to the Underworld a day early so Hades could see her and Charon would be able to watch her during the ball.

Persephone was holding Lydia's hand walking with her away from the cottage to the nearby hill. Demeter had already said her goodbyes to her and was waiting in the cottage's doorway.

"So why do I have to go home early, Mommy?"

"Well, you are going home because tomorrow, Mommy and Daddy are going to a ball on Mount Olympus. And Charon is going to watch you. We will be home tomorrow night so it won't be long."

"How am I going to get back? I can't go all by myself."

"Oh, of course you won't be going alone. Hermes will bring you back. You like Hermes."

"Oh, okay," she had a hint of excitement in her voice. Hermes always made her laugh. He was good to her.

"Lydia, look," Persephone had pointed toward the sky in front of them to find Hermes flying his shining silver chariot low toward them. He came to a halt right in front of them on top of the hill, "Hello Hermes, good to see you again," Persephone said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Persephone. It's good to see you too. My, Lydia! Aren't you getting big!" Lydia smiled at him as he winked at her mother. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Lydia immediately climbed onto the chariot, turned around and waited with her arms open toward Persephone. She came over to her daughter to give her a very tight hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, darling. I shall see you tomorrow night," and she gave one last smile to Lydia as Hermes held on to her about to take off. "I'll see you at the ball, Hermes!"

"You sure will!" He smiled and took off toward the sky onward in the direction of the entrance to the Underworld. Persephone couldn't help but be jealous, wanting so much to go to Hades at that moment. But she knew she'd see him at the ball. Although she had no idea what he was going to wear, so she had no idea which one would be him. But there was a voice deep inside her saying 'You'll know.'

Down in the Underworld, Hades was in the front hall of the palace calmly waiting for his daughter to arrive whom he hadn't seen for six months. He then heard horses outside and he perked up immediately walking toward the giant front doors. They opened upon his presence and he saw Lydia bounding through them right toward him. He kneeled on the ground opening his arms with a giant grin on his face as she ran into them. He embraced her tightly, "Hey! How's my beautiful girl! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Daddy!"

"How's Mom?"

"She's sad because she couldn't come with me," she smiled and giggled a little.

He playfully smiled back, but inside he was sad as well. He longed for his beloved wife more than anything now that he had Lydia. Persephone was the missing piece. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night when he could hold her in his arms again. For now, he had his other treasure, Lydia. The little piece of Persephone that he had in his life.

"Well, then let's go see if we can get you something to eat, sweetheart. Thank you, Hermes," he smiled at the messenger of the Gods.

"It was my pleasure, Hades. I'll see you at the ball." And he left the palace back to his chariot.

Hades walked through the front hall toward the kitchen talking to his daughter and she was telling him all that had happened during the summer. But all he could think about was tomorrow night.

The next day, Persephone awoke quite rested. And then she realized what day it was and gasped with a smile, "The first day of autumn!"

She sprang out of bed and immediately ran outside into the sun. The weather had a slight cold bite to it, but otherwise it was perfect. She felt the breeze flow all around her and through her hair. She couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Persephone, it's time to start getting ready for the ball!" Demeter's voice carried.

Just the words she wanted to hear. Within a few hours, she would be holding the love of her life in her arms. She ran back into the cottage to her bedroom. She opened her closet and went straight to the back. She took out what was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen.

As she wore it, she looked into the mirror to see how it looked. It was a rich sky blue color, lined with silver that hugged her shoulders and came down with a slight V-shape. It fit tightly around her waist and then flowed outward to the floor from her hips. This was the first time that she felt that she actually looked like a queen. Her long flowing wheat hair was pulled back into a gorgeous bun. She wore a beautiful silver necklace that accented her neck with small beautiful earrings, also silver. The only piece of jewelry on either of her hands was her beautiful wedding ring that Hades had given her. She was now ready.

Persephone and Demeter rode with Diana and Iolaus in their chariot up to Mount Olympus.

"Persephone! You look beautiful!" Diana smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you, Diana! You are absolutely gorgeous yourself." Diana was wearing a beautiful deep purple silk gown and Iolaus matched her a little with his light purple and white tunic. "You look very handsome as well, Iolaus."

"Why thank you, beautiful goddess," he smiled and helped her into the chariot followed by her mother. "Hello, Demeter. You look dazzling this evening."

"Thank you Iolaus," Demeter smiled back, "Now let's go have some fun!"

Everyone laughed and agreed while Iolaus took off toward the kingdom of Zeus. They soared through the crisp night sky ascending to the clouds. As they burst through to the top of Mount Olympus, they saw the towering golden gates in the starry night reflecting the metallic symbol of Olympus inlaid upon them of . Hermes was at the gates helping to escort parties inside. He led them through to the palace of Zeus where all the Gods and Goddesses had gathered. All Persephone could think about was where Hades was. She frantically looked around the room, but some gods had masks on, which did not help in the slightest. She was sure that he would make himself known to her if he were there. She figured he hadn't arrived yet. So she remained with Diana and the others.

After about ten minutes, she grew impatient to see her husband. Iolaus took Diana's hand and led her to the dance floor, both of them beaming. Persephone smiled after her closest friends happily. Then Zeus came over to ask Demeter for a dance and she delightedly accepted following him onto the dance floor as well. She was now alone and upset that Hades hadn't showed up yet. So she continued to wait, smiling at everyone who walked by her.

But all of a sudden, Persephone felt like she was being watched. She could feel someone's eyes upon her, so she looked around. After what felt like forever, she looked straight ahead of her watching the dancers, wondering who within them was watching her. Just as a dancing couple twirled past her gaze and parted, she saw him. Hades was wearing a bright red suit with black boots and a black undershirt complete with black gloves. She knew it was him because he slicked back his dark brown hair and was wearing a mask in the shape of a skull, for he is the King of the Dead. It was fitting. She felt nothing but his penetrating gaze on her as he nonchalantly leaned against the far wall crossing his arms with a slight smirk on his face. She smiled in return and started toward him slowly. He stood up straight and also responded by walking toward her. They both met in the middle and he was full on smiling now. She immediately threw her arms around him for a long over-due kiss accompanied with a very tight hug.

"Hello to you, too," he laughed.

"Just like always, I still can't bear six months without you. I've missed you so much." He then maneuvered her hands into the position of a waltz with one of his hands gently resting upon her back and they started to slowly dance.

"I completely agree. Just ask Charon how cranky I get around the palace. He has to put up with it every time you leave me. I wish it wouldn't have to be like this still."

"I know, dear, but I believe it keeps our passion alive. If we were around each other every day for eternity, who knows if we'd still be like this after a few hundred years."

"I don't know about you, but having you by my side every minute of every day for eternity would be a blessing, and I'd be the happiest god on Earth—or beneath it," they both laughed again and she kissed him.

"I love you." She had her arms wrapped around his neck now.

"And I love you, more than anything in this world," he leaned in and softly kissed her, but passionately.

"Have you been here this entire time?" She smirked.

He just smiled, "Yes. I have been watching you from the time that you arrived," he winked and continued, "I love gazing at you from afar—especially when you're not aware of my presence."

"What am I going to do with you?" She jokingly scowled at him, but it quickly faded when he dipped her.

"You are the only thing worth looking at, my dear." And he smiled again.

He slowly lifted her up with his hand sliding gently up her back. "What an interesting mask you're wearing, Hades. Let's just say that it wasn't hard to pick you out of a crowd."

He laughed, "Oh really? Then why did it take you nearly fifteen minutes to find me?"

She suddenly remembered, "Oh, right. There were dancers in front of me, but once I saw the skull mask I knew."

"How do you even know that it is truly me?"

"Because only my husband, Hades, can make my heart flutter with just his voice," she lightly touched his throat, "or even his breath," she touched his lips with her fingers, "That includes the penetrating stare of his attractive dark eyes that capture me every time I gaze upon them," she moved her hand to the side of his masked face up near his eyes. He stood staring at her with his mouth slightly open a little and he breathed slowly and deeply. He was caught in her words. She took his hand, put it gently over her heart and spoke softly while smiling, "See? You _must be_ him."

He didn't waste one second as he took her in his arms and kissed her so long and hard that they both felt like they had melted into each other's embrace. They pulled slightly away from each other, and he knew that he never wanted to let her go again. They just smiled at each other, completely in love all over again.

"Then you guessed right by the mask," he laughed again, "God of the Underworld wears death." She joined in his laughter. "I couldn't wait to see you here just as beautiful as you are now so I could take you home with me."

"I was ready the day Hermes dropped me off the first day of spring. I was in a craze all day today just waiting to see you."

But they were all of a sudden interrupted by Iolaus and Diana. "Hades! Good to see you, my friend!" Iolaus shook Hades' hand and Diana gave him a hug.

"How are things down in the Underworld?" Diana asked him.

"Oh, just the same Diana. A lot of judging taking place. But very gloomy the last six months," he looked at Persephone at this and winked as she smiled back.

"Aw. We must come down and visit soon," Diana said as Iolaus put his arm around her shoulders.

Persephone spoke at this, "Oh, please do!" She came over to her husband again and he instinctively put his arm around her waist.

"Yes we would love it if you came for a visit," Hades said.

"We'll talk soon Persephone," and Diana gave her best friend a hug. "We probably won't be seeing you for a while."

At her words, Iolaus realized as well and also came over to give her a hug. "We shall miss you, Persephone. Take care of Lydia and that guy over there," he pointed and they both laughed.

"I sure will, Iolaus. Thank you."

He gave Persephone a quick kiss on the forehead, and he stole his wife away to enjoy the rest of the ball.

Persephone and Hades immediately wasted no time in coming back together for another dance. She rested her head on his chest as he kept his protective embrace around her and he rested his head on top of hers.

After a few more songs, he looked at her, "Are you ready to go home?" He smiled.

She responded perking up, "Yes."

He put his arm around her waist and led her toward the door to his chariot. Persephone couldn't find it anywhere, "Where did you even put your chariot? I can't see it."

He giggled and said, "That was the whole point. I put it in the shadows so that you wouldn't be able to see it once you arrived."

"Oh, you." They laughed and he helped her in as he climbed on behind her holding her close. She couldn't help but just close her eyes taking in the moment because this was her favorite part; flying away from Earth to their home underground. It may be gloomy but it was her sanctuary.

To him, it felt so right having her there. "I've missed being able to hold you while I drive my chariot. It gets so lonely."

"Well, I'm here now. And I wish I could stay here forever with you."

He looked down at her and smiled as he yelled, "Yah!"

The chariot took off into the night sky and they flew straight through the clouds back down to Earth. Persephone felt so proud and happy to be able to wrap her arms around Hades' torso again. She suddenly felt whole. They enjoyed the romantic silence of the beautiful night feeling the air flow through them as they soared above the Earth. They came upon the cliff side that was the entrance to the Underworld, and she was never more excited than she was at that moment. He tightened his grip around her because he knew as well. The chariot took a quick dive into the steaming, fiery entrance and Persephone immediately felt the change from cool night air to warm rock that was her home.

They flew over the River Styx, past Cerberus, and landed firmly on the ground of luscious grass. They rode past the River Lethe and before them stood the most beautiful sight in Persephone's eyes; the dark yet beautiful palace that was her dwelling with her king. The dark steeds halted by the towering front doors, and Hades jumped off. He held open his arms and he lifted his queen off of their chariot. He carried her up the stone steps and through the doors into the front hall. He gently set her down and stood facing her, "Welcome home, my love," he smiled.

She grinned back, and gazed into his eyes. He removed his skull mask of death to reveal what she had been waiting to see for six months; her husband's face. He leaned in and kissed her gently while still holding the mask in one hand. He slowly dipped her again with his lips still locked on hers. She laughed as they touched foreheads and he laughed with her. He brought her back up and she replied, "Thank you, darling. It's good to be home again."

As they gazed at one another they heard small running footsteps coming toward them. Hades responded to them first and looked in the direction of the long hallway. "We are about to be greeted by our very small welcoming committee." They both giggled and watched as their precious Lydia came sprinting toward them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Persephone knelt to the ground as her daughter ran into her arms and she stood back up. "Hey sweetie. Did you have a good time with Daddy last night, just the two of you?"

"Oh, yes! He told me stories about you two before you met, and Diana and Iolaus, and how they met too!"

Hades gave her a look that she was leaving something out. "Oh yeah. He also told me your story; about how you and Daddy fell in love." Hades winked at her and Persephone looked at him. "Oh he did, did he?"

They all giggled together and they began to walk through the large marble hallway to their chambers with Lydia still chatting away.


	12. Unfortunate Newcomer

The best time of the year for Persephone was when she was with Hades down in the Underworld… However, it was not the best time to be up on Earth at this time. During her six months away from the land of the living, Earth becomes cold and barren.

Some people are well prepared for this time, but others are not because they do not have the means to be able to provide. Food is scarce, and keeping a fire lit is an uphill battle. Some are not so fortunate. For this cause, many would meet their demise this year. And one specific individual would be one of those victims; a farmer. But this individual would not be welcomed into his own after life.

* * *

><p>Persephone and Hades were in their chambers preparing for the judgments of the day. Persephone was more the greeter and guide for the dead shades as she led them to Hades for judgment. They were a team, and a good one at that.<p>

"Darling, how many do you estimate for today?" Persephone casually asked as she was slipping her golden bracelets onto her cream colored arm.

"Oh, you never know my dear. It could be twenty… or it could be a hundred. Either way, my job is never finished," he added with a look of unpleasant sincerity.

She turned to go toward her vanity to fix her hair when a knock on the door got their attention.

"Enter," Hades said with his deep voice.

Charon entered through the large double doors, "Sire, The first shades have arrived. And by what I hear about that weather happening up there, I expect many more than our usual," he said with serious tone.

"Very well, Charon," Hades answered walking toward the ferryman and then directed his attention to Persephone, "Persephone, I think I'll be needing your assistance today." He never wanted to make her take part in his work, but when there were too many coming, only so many shades can fit in Charon's boat. She usually never minded helping because as long as she was with him, her world was complete.

"Of course, dear. I'll be down in a few minutes. I will take the secondary entrance and bring them to you."

He just smiled at her, very grateful for her generous nature. Hades and Charon turned and left the room as the doors closed on their own behind them.

* * *

><p>After Persephone had prepared Lydia for her lessons with one of the shade servants, she began to make her way to the alternate entrance to the Underworld. This one did not enter through a crack in a cliff of rock, but came through a hole at the base of the oldest tree in Greece near Mount Olympus. On her end, it was made up of a long dark tunnel lit with torches.<p>

She patiently waited wearing her cloak for she knew that the next shade would be coming through any second. As the time came near, she gently pulled back her hood to reveal a thin silver crown sitting atop of her golden hair.

All of a sudden Persephone heard the sound of the wind lightly as the first shade stepped into view before her. This shade was a young boy. He looked to be around the age of seventeen. He seemed confused and frightened for he did not know where he was. He kept looking around, but then stopped when he saw Persephone and the splendor that she usually presented.

"Where am I?" he meekly asked.

She saw the whites of his eyes and new he was frightened. She slowly walked up to him and with her calming voice answered, "What's your name?"

"S-Samuel."

"Samuel, I am very sorry to say that you are in the Underworld. Do you remember anything before you came here?"

"I was cold… and shivering. The very blanket I had around me was frozen. My sight was blurry and then it all went black…" But then it all clicked as he took in his surroundings, "Am I dead?" He immediately looked at Persephone with his pleading eyes.

She couldn't help but feel terrible for the poor boy so she decided that he needed a friend. She began to make conversation to take his mind off of him being dead and where he was, but he interrupted when it hit him that no one would dress this nice if they worked for the Lord Hades himself. He jerked his head at her and asked, "Are you Persephone?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

She just looked down smiling and then looked at him in her regal way and said, "I am."

He couldn't believe that he acted like a child in front of the Queen of the Underworld herself. He was completely embarrassed. "Wow… The Goddess of Spring is walking me to my judgment." He still couldn't get his head wrapped around what was happening.

She chuckled, "A _person _is making a new friend as they walk through the realm of her husband's kingdom where I'm sure this new friend will find everlasting peace."

He smiled at her gratefully. But she was very curious as to how bad things were up on Earth.

"What is it really like up there? How bad is it?" She showed great concern as she looked at him for an answer.

His smile faded, "It's bad. This winter came on so suddenly that not too many farmers had time to grow enough food for the winter, or gather up enough wood to keep fires going. So people are freezing as well as starving. Within a few minutes of being outside, icicles start forming on your skin."

She was horrified and couldn't believe that this was happening to her people.

"That's what happened to me. I was on my way to a new job helping out on a friend's farm when the storm hit and I was caught in the middle. I took shelter under a tree, prayed to the Gods to stop the storm, bundled up with what I had, and then… nothing. I'm suddenly here with you."

Persephone could hear the sadness in his voice and so desperately wanted to help him transition smoothly. So she put her arm around him gently and began to walk with him down the unending darkness that was the tunnel to the realm of Hades.

* * *

><p>As they passed through the doors to the judgment room, Hades had his hands full with all the other newcomers that Charon brought. He had to work quickly so as to keep everything running at a smooth pace. They tried to make the shades' transitions to their final resting places as quick as possible to prevent any distress.<p>

He gave the last few judgments, "Elysian fields… Elysian Fields… and… Elysian Fields." His assistants directed them toward the glowing door that promised to be their everlasting salvation. He then turned as Persephone and Samuel approached.

"Ah! My dear, our next arrival I see. Samuel, isn't it?" Hades smiled at him.

"Yes, sir," he shyly said, "So you're…?"

"I believe I am, yes," he chuckled.

"Wow… you're Hades. You don't seem as bad as everyone says."

"Ah yes, well, don't believe everything you hear," Hades said as he leaned forward slightly. "Well, I believe you will be heading to the Elysian Fields young man," he added smiling and then gestured, "Right this way."

Samuel was happy to be heading to paradise and he went in the direction Hades gave as he waved back at Persephone. She smiled warmly and waved back. Then he was gone through the bright mists.

"Thank you my dear for helping. I know it's not your favorite job in the world, but it really does help everything go smoothly. I greatly appreciate it." He smiled taking her hands in his as he kissed them both.

"I don't mind at all. And since I'm your partner down here for half the time, I should be sharing the duties. A Queen of the Underworld cannot just sit and let her King do it all on his own." She smiled back and kissed him lightly.

She then turned to head back to her post because she sensed that another was on their way to her entrance. Hades watched her walk away from him for a few seconds admiring her, and then he was brought back to the reality of the surplus of shades in the judgment room.

* * *

><p>She was back at the other entrance, ready and waiting for the next newcomer. All of a sudden, he appeared in a flash, and her eyes widened in shock.<p>

"You…" she uttered with loathing. It was the farmer who treated Carina like a slave those years ago and had words with Persephone. It took everything she had to not strike him down where he stood before her as a lowly spirit.

Of course he immediately recognized the Goddess of Spring from when they last met years ago. But he showed no remorse for his actions long ago because of his black heart. "Your Grace," was all he said as he took a slight bow before her.

"Are you ready for your journey to your final judgment?" She showed no emotion except a slight glare from her eyes. She wanted this one to be over with as soon as possible.

He then replied with one nod, "I am."

With her stone cold stare she added, "Follow me," and she turned on her heel to begin walking down the long dark corridor. He reluctantly, but arrogantly followed her to his own judgment.

* * *

><p>Persephone led him up to the large stone gates and she pushed them open with only a touch as they entered the Judgment Chamber. Hades was deep in conversation with Charon after he brought some new shades across the River Styx when he was aware of Persephone's presence.<p>

"Ah, my dear," he said as he turned to face her and greet the newcomer she had following her. But the pleasantries faded when he saw her grave expression. But Hades became aware all of a sudden as he looked from his wife to the man behind her, his welcoming face gone.

"Tantalus," he said menacingly.

He remembered from years ago when Persephone encountered this barbaric farmer. Hades knew what this man's deeds were for the rest of his life since then. He never changed his ways, for he always quarreled with anyone who challenged his decisions or acts. He would even beat those who worked for him, just like Carina from back before she was saved by Persephone.

Tantalus had died and came to the underworld because of hunger. Since the winter on Earth was so fierce this year, food was either scarce or frozen. So he and many others had died because of this.

However, his suffering was not enough to forgive his lifetime of wickedness.

Persephone stood slightly behind her husband as he looked Tantalus up and down with a sneer, and then uttered those words, "Tartarus. Now get out of my sight," and he turned to rejoin his wife and Charon.

Persephone took a look back at Tantalus to see the anger on his face before he suddenly disappeared, enveloped in flames. After he was gone, Hades waved Charon away and turned his attention to Persephone.

"Are you alright? I can't imagine what it was like meeting him at the gate. I've been so swamped down here with the amount that we have coming in that I should have known."

She just smiled, "Darling, please. I'm not distressed by the situation. He got his just reward." She looked back at the place Tantalus used to be standing a minute ago, and then back at her husband, "But it's all over with now."

She kissed his cheek lightly and began to head back to the secondary entrance to bring him some more shades for judgment.

* * *

><p>In Tartarus, Tantalus was sentenced to an eternity of yearning. Because he died of hunger and thirst, that was to be his punishment; to continue that suffering.<p>

He was chained forever in a small lake by his ankles just underneath an apple tree. However, the single apple on that tree was always just beyond his reach, by centimeters. And whenever he would bend down to get a drink from the clear waters he was bound to, it would recede before he could touch it; never able to quench his thirst or his hunger for eternity.


End file.
